The Tod, the Vixen, and the Pups
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: A once wild Tod meets a sweet and loving Vixen who is now in charge of taking care of 6 young pups after their parents were killed. Will the innocent and sweet Vixen fall for this charming once-wild Tod? And what do the young Pups have to say about a relationship between their sister and the ex-thief? Kurama/OC/Yoko (PS. Yoko and Kurama are one in the same in this story).
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Koenma, the son of King Enma and young ruler of the Spirit World, sat at his large desk, his tiny hands covering his face. He was not all too sure of what to do. Well… he did… he just was not very sure on how the boys will like taking this mission so soon after the fight against the Saint Beasts. Gnawing on the end of his pacifier, the young ruler pressed a button on his remote, turning on the large TV screen across from him. A cheery young woman's face appeared on the screen, smiling happily at the toddler.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" she asked, blinking her bright pink eyes.

"Botan, I need you to gather the boys. We have some pressing matters to discuss." The young toddler groaned, leaning back into his large leather chair.

"I got them, sir!" the cheerful guide across the River Styx stated, showing the four boys.

"What do ya need, binky-breath?" the greased haired punk demanded, looking quite cross with the young ruler.

Koenma sighed, not really in the mood for the young Spirit Detective's cheek. "There's a wild fox running amuck around Japan." He began, sounding distressed.

"Then call animal control."

"I do not think he is talking about a normal fox, Yusuke." The gentle redheaded teen stated, resting a hand on the green clad teen's shoulder.

"Kurama's correct. In addition, she is causing quite a bit of ruckus. Every place we have spotted her at ends with bodies and destroyed buildings." He sighed heavily. "It's been going on for about a week, and it seems that all the buildings are connected somehow, allowing us to track down where she will attack next. So far, we have not been able to tell if the remains of her victims are human or demon in disguise, so try and bring her back in to be thoroughly questioned, understood?" three out of the four nodded in understanding. Using his pudgy little fingers, Koenma typed in the coordinates for the boys, opening a portal to a forest in the northern most point of Japan. "If our calculations are correct, you will cross paths with her shortly after you all arrive."

All four boys then vanished, walking through the distorted reality that made the portal.

* * *

Farther away from the boys was a woman wearing a navy blue changpao with red trimming and red sash, white pants, and black flats. Her Capri blue eyes narrowed as she dashed forward, through the overgrown grass, her long red dipped silver-white hair flying in the breeze. The young woman needed to be quick. Who knows what horrors her prizes were being put through? Just as she was going through a serene clearing did she still, preventing the Japanese sword from cutting into the delicate flesh of her neck.

"Move." She ordered, shifting her weight slightly in case of a fight.

The red-eyed man did not do as she wanted. Instead, he held his ground, waiting for her to attack. "Sorry, Miss, but we can't let you go further." A new voice was introduced.

The woman with red dipped hair pressed her pale lips into a thin line as she slid back. The crimson-eyed man just watched her, keeping a keen eye on her movements. "Please do not resist. We do not wish you harm." The woman casted her Capri jeweled orbs over, eyeing the red haired man wearily. "We were asked to bring you in." A few seeds fell into her awaiting palm, their view being obscured by her long sleeves.

"By whom?" she asked, staring him down. Four strange men surrounded her, making it harder for the vixen to safely plot her exit. Two of whom were demons, while the other two were spiritually aware humans.

"The toddler in the sky; Koenma." Spoke the human with slick back hair. The vixen sighed heavily, relaxing back a bit. Just as she moved, did a splitting pain pierce her left arm. Dropping the seeds, she hissed lowly in pain as she lifted the throbbing body part. "Hey, are you okay?" he genuinely sounded worried for her wellbeing. Not answering, she pushed her sleeved back, narrowing her eyes at the – currently – harmless plant that was sprouting out.

It was a sign that one of the things she currently seeks was abused in some form, causing one of the six seeds implanted into her arm to sprout, and curling around her little and ring finger. "I cannot."

"And why can't you, woman?" the red eyed man asked harshly, taking a step forward.

She gritted her teeth, knowing it would be in her best interest to tell these four her goals. It could benefit her in the end. "Am I safe to assume the, at the very least, one of you has a younger sibling?" the black clad man narrowed his eyes more, if possible, giving the vixen her answer. "Before you stopped me, I was on my way to my final target. That building ahead is holding my siblings captive."

"How do we know you aren't lying, just for us to let you go?" the orange haired human asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Never once did I mention you letting me go. I merely implied for your help in the safe return of my siblings."

**•The Vixen's Point of View•**

Before the seedling could take root in my arm, I pulled it out quickly, taking notice of the small flower bud. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I jumped up, landing on a sturdy branch above where I stood, the small bud falling in the grass, "please keep up." Spinning on my heels, I dashed through the trees. Occasionally my left ear would twitch, catching subtle signs of Koenma's men following me from below. Only one had took to the trees, closely following me from behind. Another stab of pain shot up my forearm. The tiny vine curled around my middle and index finger.

"How exactly do you plan to get in? I highly doubt they're waiting with their thumbs up their asses." The male with greased black hair hollered up at me. Dropping down in front of the three boys, I kept the lead.

"Cause enough havoc that they'll be too worried about what is happening on the outside to worry about the inside." I faintly heard the boy snickering. "That decreases the chance of the other four from being harmed. Though whomever hurt the remaining two is going to die." Over the hill, I could make out a large group of lower class demons guarding the key entrance. I pressed my free index finger to my lips, shushing the group just as I slid down.

"Well looky here, boys. Seems like a stray fox has lost her way." A large ogre of a demon rasped out. How anyone could understand such mindless grumbles through overgrown tusks was beyond me. "Did the boss send you to keep us company?"

I sighed, my ears flattening against my head as one of the cats edged back, trying to distance himself from the group. "How nice, the boss sent us a silent Vixen. It is annoying when they scream."

Stopping the tengu from touching my hair, I kicked him hard in the hip, gripping his outstretched arm tightly. "Unlike a few, I prefer tods, thank you." I stated, referring to male kitsunes. The ogre growled, coming up on my left. I simply flung the worthless navy haired tengu into his gut, kicking away a mischievous monkey. Flicking my red dipped ponytail over my shoulder, I produced a seed. Using a little of my energy, and with a simple flick of the wrist, I transformed it into a long black whip, covered in hook shaped thorns. Some of the more slow demons laughed, grabbing the discarded leaves, only to have the little thorns dig into the palms of their hands. "Honestly, do none of you know anything of the Mysore raspberry bush? The leaves are also covered in thorns."

"And what does a single wench think she can do with a whip alone, against all of us?" the tengu from earlier hissed, narrowing his beady eyes at me.

The hook shaped thorns dug into the soft exposed skin of his throat. "Make a few heads roll, of course." I answered, tugging on it. His head flew off his shoulders, spinning wildly through the air. Capri blue eyes widen, feeling a burst of wind behind me. Turning, I seen one of the other ape-like demons fall to the ground. Dead.

"I don't know about you, but I was starting to feel a bit left out in all this ass kicking." The boy in green laughed, making his entrance.

"Human!" they all screamed.

Flicking my wrist, I wrapped the thorned whip around one's ankle, throwing him into another. "Please do not be so rude. Your death might not be as painless…"

We stood, back to back in the circle of demons. "That was pretty badass. By the way, I didn't quite catch your name." He laughed, punching one of the demons square in the face.

"You are a strange one…" I chuckled, gutting a few more. "And I never gave it, such as you have not given me yours."

I heard him laugh. "Oh, I like you already! Name's Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective."

"Oh? The pleasure is mine, Yusuke Urameshi. I am Moriko." I smiled softly, slicing up a large bull-like demon. "Pleasantries aside, do your friends not wish to join in on the small bit of fun we are having?" I asked Yusuke, dodging an attack that was aimed for my head. A green thorned whip was used the slice the fool's head in half.

"May I cut in?" The one with bright red hair asked, smiling softly.

"But we were having so much fun, just the two of us, were we not, Yusuke?" flipping back into a handstand, I kicked another tengu in the face, coming to stand close to the Spirit Detective.

"Pardon me for my intrusion, then."

"The more the merrier, Kurama! We don't mind you join' in!" I nodded in agreement at the detective's words. With just the three of us together, did we clear away the horde of demons that surrounded the front. "So where-to next?" asked Yusuke, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

One of the security cameras that lined the front entrance turned, looking at this little motley bunch. I stared at it, both of my hands hidden by the large sleeves of my changpao. "Is this all you've got? For someone who went through all the hassle to kidnap fox pups from the Demon World, and kill our parents, your security is lax. A disappointment, really." I sighed, tilting my head to the side. "My need for amusement aside, I am coming to collect what is rightfully mine, so be ready."


	2. Chapter 2: A Thief Named Moriko?

Before I began. I'd like to say thank you to the 3 reviews, 2 favorites, and 5 follows I have gotten on the first chapter alone! It makes me happy that you guys like it already :) Without further ado, here is chapter 2~

* * *

The air inside the building was cold, reminding me of a lifeless corpse just by at how unwelcoming the atmosphere was. "It's oddly quiet… and empty." The Spirit Detective chimed from behind me, looking around in wonder. For the most part, I took to ignoring this, turning down the hallway to the left. "And just where are you going?"

I placed a finger on the point of my nose, turning to face the side. "Following my nose." The redhead, Kurama – I think that was what the Spirit Detective called him – chuckled softly. With my demonic hearing, I caught it while the two humans did not. Did I say something amusing? Blinking my Capri colored eyes; I turned back a head, going down another hallway. The man dressed in all black had taken to walking right alongside me, as silent as death itself.

"This is a good way of getting yourself killed, woman." I looked down at him from the corner of my eye. His crimson eyes were set forward.

I chuckled softly, a bit amused by this. Digging up my left sleeve, I pulled out a roll of paper, opening it in front of me silently. "According to the blueprints, this building has three known floors, while there is a secret floor squeezed between the second and top floor. Looks not much bigger than a crawlspace." I came to a halt at the mouth of a long hallway, eyeing it silently. "Well, that's a bit of a problem."

"What is?" the boy with orange hair asked, blinking his dark brown eyes while looking at the – seemingly innocent – hallway before us. "It's just a plain hallway."

"Ah. You are right. This is a bit of a problem." The red haired man stated, coming up to my left side.

"Moriko, mind translating for the class?" Yusuke asked, also walking up.

"It's best to show you rather than explain." I pulled out a light brown sack, opening it a bit to grab whatever it contained. It was a finely ground powder that was sky blue in color. Bringing it to my lips, I blew against it, sending the powder dancing through the air. It soon revealed red light that blocked our way. "Unless you are a masochist, I would not suggest walking through that." Pulling off my changpao, I gave it to the detective to hold. He only looked at me questioningly as I backed up a few feet, wearing a sleeveless white shirt tucked into my pants, preparing myself.

_"Calm your breathing, stay focus on your reward, and remember to keep the rhythm flowing."_

Keeping my father's words in mind, I rushed forward, diving through a small opening, landing steadily on my hands. Next, I placed my feet on the other side, taking to using the walls as a platform. I spun, being mindful of my red dipped tails as one of the red lasers changed its position.

**•Third Person•**

"Damn, she's good." Commented Yusuke, watching the Vixen parry, skip, bounce, and any other type of acrobatic stunt, over and around the lasers. "Think she's ever done this before?"

Kurama, the ex-fox thief himself, shook his head in disagreement, watching her work her way down. "I doubt it. She is, by no account, a young vixen. So if she ever had done this before, I would have had word about it when I still lived in the Makai." He remarked. "There is a high chance that she had training as a thief, but has never put it to any actual use."

"So you've never heard of a thief named Moriko?" Yusuke piped up.

"Never." Kurama responded, just as the woman came to the end, sliding on her knees under a very low beam. Once she was in the clear did she spin, using her right heel to destroy the box that kept the lasers functioning.

"Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked, not trusting the hall. Instead of replying, Moriko came sashaying back down the corridor, pulling the navy blue changpao back over her slender frame, securing it in place with the red sash. That answered his question, as they continued forward.

It was a while before they came across any doors, which were guarded by lower class demons. "Cats…" Moriko frowned, leering at them both. Through the bars of the door did the three demons spy a tiny arm. A few second later, a face joined that arm, peaking through the bars. It was a small boy with flaming red hair and amethyst eyes. As if knowing what was going through the young child's mind, Moriko relaxed, leaning back against the wall to watch the show that was about to happen. Demon stupidity, one must enjoy it when it shows.

The small boy flicked a tiny seed down an empty corridor, closing his eyes to focus, as a bit of his energy was used to make the seed grow. Both cat demons stiffen, looking around for a bit, before leaving their posts. The boy opened his eyes, grinning happily, as he tried to grab the switch outside the door. His arms were not long enough, causing him to huff in annoyance. Moriko giggled, quickly going to the door and flipping the offending switch, causing the door to swing out and the two children to tumble to the floor. The young child had not notice who opened the door, wrapping a protective arm around the other. "Go away! I won't let you have my sister."

Amusement was painted on Moriko's face as she kneeled, gently tugging on one of the small boy's red ears. "Silver vine, Isao?" she asked, watching as his eyes widen. A small girl with white hair and icy blue eyes peaked over her brother's shoulder, looking at Moriko. There was no mistaking the scent. The tiny girl untangled herself from one of her brothers, only to latch onto her sister. "It is fine, Chie. I am here." She soothed, petting the girl's soft hair. She checked both children over, noticing nothing, before looking at Chie in the eye. "Chie, can you find the others?" the tiny fox nodded

"Kiku and Eiji are on the next floor with someone I'm unfamiliar with. However, the man that took us has Miki. Rin's hiding somewhere." Her tiny fox ears fell flat against her head in worry. "Last we saw Miki, she didn't look well…" at these words did the boys hear glass shatter. They looked into the room, noticing it was a branch that had broken the window. Turning back, Kurama took notice that the, once smooth, fur of Moriko's red tipped tail was all ruffled and on edge.

Isao stood on his feet, quickly following the tall vixen, tightly holding onto Chie's hand. Any demons they passed were of no trouble, as they swayed from the ceiling by vines that were wrapped around their necks. The demons that stood outside another bared door had been pierced through the chest, still alive as she threw the switch. Two more fox pups came out of the room. The girl had mostly white hair, her face being framed by two long strands of ruby red, while the boy had long red hair, streaked with a bit of silver, pulled back from his face.

A tiny girl with long, mousy brown, hair had taken to riding the young fox boy's back. The sight of the human child seem to make the older vixen madder. "You. Tell me what your boss was planning with these children, and I just _might_ spare your pathetic life."

"H-he plans to sell them to the highest bidder. Whatever happens to them after that, I don't know, I swear!" soon a purplish-red flower started blooming in the center of the man's chest. Moriko did not seem to care as she turned on her heel, walking away from the shriveling corpse. Kurama made a tiny note to ask for some seeds for that plant.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Chest Out the Back

My fur was bristling from my anger. "Sister, what's happening?" Kiku asked, rushing up to grab my hand. If it was not for our upbringing, I would be worried at how they did not respond to the swinging corpses. She nuzzled my hand; mumbling softly a "never mind," as the floor seem to grow moss and other types of grasses.

"Chie?"

Isao had insisted on carrying her, just for moments as this. Chie's icy orbs expanded, glowing faintly as she searched. "Rin came out. He is running around above us… it is small up there. Sort of like mother's ingredients store room."

"That crawl space that was shown on the blueprints…" I mused silently, a bit proud. "Chie, when they took Miki, did they take Rin, too?" out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as she nodded in a subdued way. Knowing my young brother, high chance that he fought back so he and Miki could escape, which resulted in plausible injuries to them both. One of the tiles above us shifted, causing the four older boys to stiffen, getting ready for a fight.

"Rin! You are not a bat, you are fox! Get down here." Kiku called up, just as a pair of silver-white fox ears peeked over the edge.

"But I thought human bats were just overly grown foxes with wings, sis." He wiggled slightly, hanging from the hole by his feet, his arms laden with human technology.

"Are you going to just hang there or what?" I asked, standing under him. Rin unhooked his feet, free falling into my waiting arms. "What do you have there?" picking through his trophies, I plucked an external hard drive from his arms. "This could be useful." Rin dropped to his feet, stashing his things in a bag that he put on. "Chie?" she pointed up, directly above us.

"Sister, what are you thinking?" Eiji asked, sounding a little worried. He has always been the worrying kind.

"I'm thinking of a nice big surprise, you know? Such as possibly a pine tree growing from this floor, all the way up… wouldn't that be interesting?" running a hand through my hair, I acquired a simple seed. Even before it left my hand, did it start growing and growing, piercing through the tiled ceiling as the branches and trunk expanded. Picking up Kiku and Rin, I leaped up, landing on a sturdy branch, the others following my lead.

"Best way to give the poor bastard a heart attack, huh?" Yusuke commented, grinning ear to ear like a fool. "Gotta admit, this is better than any elevator, that's for sure."

Rin hung upside down on the branch we stood on, looking the Spirit Detective in the face. "What's an el-o-vator?"

"Close, but no dice, kid. It's elevator." He corrected. "It's a way for people to go up and down things quicker, instead of using the stairs." Rin nodded, understanding what he meant.

Kiku started tugging on my sleeve, getting my attention. "Sister, do you have Miki's medicine?" she asked, blinking her large cobalt blue eyes. I nodded once in confirmation. Grabbing her hand, I placed a budding plant in her palm, seeing her nod.

"What the hell?!" a man's voice yelled, just as we breached the top floor. He was an ugly man, with sagging dark skin; his head reminded me of a turnip with how it was shaped. With the fresh scent of pine filling the room, it was easy to point out any humans and non-humans. And just our luck, none of the men was human.

Standing in front of the turnip-head was a quivering little girl, as thin as a stick, with silver-dipped red hair, matted to the side of her head by dried blood, and frightened Capri blue eyes. "Big sissy!" Miki tried rushing forward, only to by pulled back by her hair.

"You five stay out of the way. Got it?" I ordered my other younger siblings, who nodded without question. "And you five, cut the bull. Your rotting scent was made obvious once my tree purified the air."

"You're a smart little whore, aren't ya?" turnip-head stated sarcastically, just as the other four shed their disguises. "You take a step closer, and I'll slit the little bitch's throat." A wakizashi was held to her pale throat as warning.

Miki trembled in his hold, closing her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. "Miki, look at me." She opened her eyes slowly, staring at me as I smiled at her. She nodded shakingly, jerking her head away from the sharp blade and biting down on his wrist. Just as I thought, he threw her to the side by her hair, giving me the opening I wanted. It did not take long for the boys to pair themselves up, just as I got in front of turnip-head, blocking his path from my sister.

"Once the boys are done killing your little friends, I'll take pleasure in breaking an uppity whore like you." He snarled, slashing at me. Using my whip, I easily blocked his attacks, smacking him back.

Miki stumbled, getting to her little feet sluggishly. Once she noticed she was free, she made a mad dash to her other siblings, not noticing the vile creature had thrown his wakizashi at her prone back.

**•Third Person•**

Capri eyes widen, whip forgotten as the owner of such blue eyes dashed back, pushing her young sister out of the way while tacking the attack herself. Moriko skidded across the white tile, curled in on herself as the weapon stuck out right below her breastbone. Miki, herself, had slid from the force of the push, sliding to Rin, who picked her up and backed up towards Kiku.

The older vixen blessed her luck, if it was just a few more inches to the left, she would have been killed. The dark colored changpao did a decent job obscuring the pooling blossom of blood on her chest. Now… now she was pissed. Moriko got back to her feet, spitting up a thick bubble of red liquid, coating her pale lips with the substance. "You missed, you ugly bastard."

"Oh?" his voice was like gravel in a blender. He quickly shot something out, making Moriko reflexively cover her face wither her arms, the blade still in her chest. Behind her, she heard whatever it was he threw bounce of, what sounded like, metal. "How?!" he screamed, outraged as the large red lotus swallowed the worthless brats.

Moriko chuckled, amused by the stupefied look on his ugly mug. "Do you know nothing of Human World plants grown with demon energy?" continuing to grin, she pulled the bloodied blade from her chest, tossing it to the side. "I'm very fond of lotuses, really. To the point that I like making my own breed. It is called an Iron Lotus. It has the main use of being a shield, and, unless you know the lotus's weakness, there is no chance of ever getting in. Sort of like a natural safe." Turnip-head did not look too pleased when he heard this.

The vine that was still wrapped around her fingers grew longer, becoming a suitable whip as the roots dislodged itself from her arm. Turnip-head growled lowly in outrage. How dare her! How dare she ruin his plans?! This little whore was going to be ripped to shreds by his hands and his hands alone! Moreover, as she slowly died, he will have his fun with her cooling body.

Moriko watched passively, just as he shred his human skin, towering over her petite 5'5" frame. He was large, probably 8' even, and his skin was a nasty brownish-yellow color, with large tusks protruding from his upper and lower jaw. His appearance did nothing to intimidate her; it only made her a little annoyed, mainly with his low energy levels. How in the three worlds did a weak man like he, kill such powerful people like her mother and father?

By this time, the four boys were done with their own fights and had taken to watching what the young woman might do. It did not last long, with her obvious annoyance there; she quickly made work of the demon, using her ivy whip to snap his neck. With the threats neutralized, Moriko went to the room behind them all, filled to the brim with computers. Finding the master computer, she set to work on gaining access to files that would tell the young prince of the Spirit World where any children were being held. For someone raised in the Makai, she sure did know her way around human technology.

During this information digging, did the blood become too much for the changpao to hide, as the thick substance dripped from her chest, splashing on the floor a bit in front of her legs, covering her pale ankles. Once the file transfer was done, did she rotate her shoulders and neck, hearing a satisfactory crack from the actions. Once the data was collected and safely stored in her pocket, Moriko went over to the large lotus, placing her palms flat against the soft petals. "Chie, Isao, grab Kiku's hands and help her focus on reclaiming the bit of demon energy she used to grow my Iron Lotus." Soon, the large petals regressed to that of a regular red lotus, sitting innocently on the ground before the three fox pups.

Moriko kneeled, picking the blossom up and tucked it in the middle one's hair. "Well, that's done… we should report back to binky-breath…" the young street punk, dressed in his green uniform, fished out a purple compact, flipping it open and demanding a portal. Soon, before the large group, did a swirling disturbance appear, rippling the surrounding region as if it was water. The eldest vixen took a deep breath, grabbing Miki and Rin's hand before going through first, closely followed by the four other young fox pups, one human girl, and the four men.

**•Moriko's Point of View•**

Exhaling, I looked around the room that we had appeared in, making sure to move out of the way to allow everyone room. As I could tell, we were in a large office with only two large potted plants, large dark oak desk, and an exceedingly large chair. Once the four men came through did the brown leather chair spin around, showing a toddler dressed in the Spirit World's royal colors, a blue binky tightly clutched between his teeth and lips as his brown eyes eyed my family and I in wonder. I had to keep myself from flinching, the wound in my chest making itself known.

Eiji and Kiku had taken a seat on the floor, gently laying the human girl between them both as they stared at her in wonder. Rin, the little masochist, was prodding at the forming bruise on his cheek while licking the split in his bottom lip. Both Isao and Chie were fussing over Miki, trying to find a way to make her smile again. Silently I stood, just waiting for the toddler to do something as Chie retrieved a silver flask from my pocket, handing it to Miki. She unscrewed the top, taking a small whiff of the herbal treatment that resides inside, pulling a face at its scent. Taking a deep breath, Miki drank the medical concoction, cringing and making faces when she was done.

Yusuke came and slapped my back, grinning at the small boy who sat in the large chair. "Yo, binky-breath. Brought her back like you ordered, along with her family." I wonder how long it will take the detective to notice the blood on his hand. Cringing, I tried my damnedest to not show how much that slap to the back affected me. I could probably heal myself in a nano-second if I did not force myself to wear the black leather collar that clung to my throat like a second skin.

"Family?" the young ruler spoke, sounding a bit bewildered.

The red-haired Kurama warily looked over at Yusuke and me, looking slightly concerned. I nodded in answer to the question. "Yes, Sir." Except for Eiji, Kiku, and Chie, my siblings were completely zoning this conversation out. "I am the only one alive to take care of my siblings. You see—"

"Moriko, you're still bleeding!" the Spirit Detective cut me off, pulling back his dark red hand. "Jesus fucking Christ! That is a lotta blood!" without even asking, he pulled off my navy blue changpao, throwing it at the wide-eyed toddler, while shoving my ponytail over my right shoulder. Just barely between my shoulder blades was a large red splotch of drying blood. The force removal of parts of my outfit caused more blood to ooze, staining the white fabric more. Yusuke whistled lowly, staring at the small hole in my back. "That looks nasty…"

Maybe it was from blood loss, or maybe lack of sleep and food, or the use of so much energy, but my head swam as my legs gave out, bringing me down to my knees. This irritated my chest wound more, forcing more blood out and onto my thighs. "Sissy," Chie wrapped both of her arms around my left arm, along with Eiji, while Kiku took to holding my right hand in both of her tinier ones. Leaning forward, I rested my forehead against the cold tiled floor.

In my current state, I was weak; I knew this and accepted it. There was nothing I can change now; after all I have went through for my family. Eiji and Chie caught on first, if their lowered ears were anything to go by. "How long has it been since you have slept and ate?" they asked, scolding me as if I was still a young pup. Together they sounded similar to Mother. It has been probably two, maybe even three, weeks since I last rested. My responsibilities to my family quadrupled over the last decade, since Father fell ill. In addition, being out on an errand for Mother, I had not been able to take care of my needs when I got word of our parents' murder and my siblings' abduction from our home. Like Mother, I was stubborn and dedicated.

Kiku, Eiji and Chie nodded to each other, silently focusing on feeding me a bit of their chi. Soon the discomfort I have been feeling vanished, followed by the painful feeling of cells regenerating and healing at an abnormal rate. Once all three were done, did Kiku dig into my pockets, pulling out a tiny pouch that held tiny little orbs. They were a dark gray in color, and she gave me two. Falling back so I could sit on my calves, I forced the pills down, knowing it will take a while for them to help build back up my red blood cells. "Better." My small sister pat my head like a common house pet, making me cast her a displeased look.

"All better, lady?" the one with orange hair asked, his dark brown eyes fixated on my fox ears.

Making sure everything was in working order, I nodded with a tiny smile. "Much. Thank you for asking."

"If he stabbed you a little more towards the left, you would have been killed, woman." The crimson-eyed man stated dispassionately.

"Oh, I know. But when it comes to my siblings, I'll willingly put down my life to assure they live." I stated evenly before looking at the young ruler. I only bowed my head from my position on the floor. "Please forgive me for the trouble I may have caused you in my quest to secure my siblings safety. We are all each other has left." Capri blue met warm mocha. "I am prepared to take any punishment that the Spirit World sees fit."

"You are not like normal fox demons, are you?"

"Excuse me?" I do not know if I should be offended or not.

He cast my question aside. "I just have a single question, and that is all. Moreover, do not bother lying. I'll know right away when you do." I nodded, readying myself for his question. "During your time in the Human World, as you tracked down your siblings, did you kill or harm in humans in any shape and/or form?" King Enma's son questioned, his fingers laced under his chin.

Rin stopped poking at his, now purple, bruise, snorting in disbelief. "Moriko? Hurting a human? Only if she wanted to suffer a painful life at Mother's hand, to the point she wished she was dead." He was correct. Out of our parents, Mother was the most frightening. She made Father look like a young babe. In addition, she did _not_ take too kindly to demons harming humans, just like her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on and so forth. She even made sure that all of us knew what would happen to any of us if she caught whiff that we did anything to them.

Mother showed no mercy when angered. Even after death, the mere thought scared me. I have been alive long enough to see what she could do when pushed off the deep end… mainly to our Father, the one who was always the cause of such rage.

* * *

First off, let me thank you guys for the reviews. I've had 3 more since the last chapter, which is double :) and also have acquired 2 more followers. Thank you!

To _**Killer Karebear** _I hope this chapter was long enough for you :)

Probably after the next chapter or two, it'll start following the story line. Some of it will be from the manga's point of view, while others will be by the anime's, seeing as I only of 7 out of 19 volumes... -cries-


	4. Chapter 4: Three Sets Of Keys

"Hm…" the young ruler pushed a button on his intercom. "Botan, can you bring me the file on a fox demon named Moriko?" Koenma has a file on me.

Twisting around, the large double doors behind us opened, revealing a woman with cotton candy blue hair and bright bubble gum pink eyes. That took no time at all. Just how organized is the Spirit World, anyways? "Here you go, sir." The woman, Botan, handed him a decent sized manila folder, before standing to his left.

Koenma did not say anything more. Instead, he just opened the folder and spread the files out across his large desk. "There have been numerous sighting, by humans, of a fox fitting your description around Inari Shrines across Japan. Mostly notably at the Fushimi Inari-taisha."

"By human children, though. Human children are always so energetic when they spot me, in my animal form, by a statue or something. In most of those cases, the child had wondered away, searching for one of Inari's messengers, when they stumble upon me. Moreover, in very few cases did I take my demon form. I only entertained those children until their parents drew close, though, giving them a tiny story to tell." I shrugged, not really seeing a problem with it.

"I see… wait, what?!" he hollered, slamming his little fists done.

Rin silently snickered, finding this amusing. "I thought the Spirit World knew of kitsunes visiting Inari shines and being spotted by humans…" I stated blandly, getting back to my feet.

Kurama looked away, covering his mouth as he silently chuckled. "She is correct, Koenma."

"It is pretty common, isn't it? Given the habit that foxes are known tricksters, and there are shrines that are decorated with foxes, why wouldn't we be spotted hanging around, enjoying ourselves?" I questioned, looking at him.

He only shrugged. "I wonder that, myself. After all, the festivities are what really draw us in." I nodded in response.

"Oh yes! During those times, Father would take the form of a small child, just so the humans would buy him some sasamochi." I giggled, remembering the times I seen my father use that trick to get his favorite sweet.

Koenma coughed into his child-sized fist, drawing our attention back to him. He looked at little annoyed that we had decided to ignore him in favor of our own little conversation. "That still does not excuse you from showing your real form to humans!" He stated crossly. "You will be punished for that, along with the problems you have caused in the last week alone." He kept looking through my file, not taking notice of one of the sheets falling to the floor. I, for one, was not going to say anything about it, noticing an old picture of Father on it. That was the very last thing I needed; a prejudice sentence based on my father's past crimes. "Besides the common spirit fox-to-demon power of manipulating plants, what else are you good at?"

"Keeping children distracted? I am good at that." I stated in a friendly tone. Amusement clearly shown on the blue haired woman's face as she giggled, covering her mouth with her pastel pink kimono sleeve. "My main training has been centered on healing, as I am… was… my mother's successor. However, if used incorrectly, the knowledge I have on plants _can _be used as weapons. I am decent at hand-to-hand combat; know the very basics for sword fighting, and a fair strategist." No chance in Hell will I mention Father's special training I was put through. That was between him, Mother, and me.

"No need to be modest, now!" Yusuke grinned, not bothered that his hand still had blood on it. Untying my sash, I gave it to him to use to clean his hand off. He took it gratefully, rubbing away the blood. "She's a total badass, Koenma. No joke at all."

My face pinked slightly at his compliment. The young toddler seem to think over his Detective's words, staring at us both. If he had a beard, he would probably be stroking it at this second. "Taking into consideration that you have never once harmed/killed a human, I guess I can be lenient on your punishment." I wonder what he was getting at. "Furthermore, with your healing talents, you could be of use to this motley bunch. Gods know that one of them enjoys taking wounds to the gut." Kurama coughed awkwardly into his fist, looking away. "I'll provide everything that you'll need to live a nice comfortable life in the Human World with your siblings, as long as you agree to my conditions, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"One, if you have any need to go back to the Makai, be it to restock up on supplies, you will inform me before doing so. Two, you will join these boys on any mission that I send them on. Three, you shall always, unless the situation calls for it, keep you and your siblings in human form. Lastly, four, you and your siblings must attend school and live like humans. I shall set it up so that you are attending Kurama's high school, while your siblings attend the elementary portion. Do you agree to these conditions that I have put in place?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, with that settled, we need to figure out what to do with the human child." Koenma drew all of our attention to the little girl who laid on the floor, groaning silently as she slowly came to.

Crouching down beside her, I gently pushed her soft light brown tresses behind her ears. "What's your name, little one?" I asked soothingly, hoping she did not react negatively towards my sharp claws.

"Momo…" she squeaked, sitting up. She ran her honey brown eyes from my clawed hand, up my arm, before resting pointedly on my ears. "Pretty…" she mumbled, reaching up to rub the tip of the left one. "It's so soft!"

"I'd hope so. I take pride in keeping my fur soft and silky." I could be as vain as any kitsune, being born of great beauty. It is probably the main reason I lived a very sheltered life, away from any available tods when I became of age. Soon, I was sitting cross-legged, the child sitting in my lap as I finger combed her hair. She was a bit on the skittish side when the boys drew close, huddling against my middle, making me cast them a disapproving look before they got the hint, stepping away. "What is your favorite flower, Momo?"

"Forget-me-nots." She replied innocently.

"Hmm… 'True love'…" I mused silently, quickly growing a few as I played with her soft hair. Removing the string I used to hold my own hair back, I pulled her light brown hair back to sit at the nape of her neck, tying it all together before making a small hair accessory out of the blue blossoms I had grown. With a bit of the information I coaxed out of her, Koenma was able to find her home, as I grew a yellow flower. Kurama stared at the flower warily, a flash of pain appearing deep in the depths of his emerald green eyes.

"What's that?" the orange haired teen asked. I still have yet to hear his or the crimson-eyed man's names, yet.

"I wouldn't get too close, if I were you. Unless you are fond of not remembering anything." He quickly backed away as Momo inhaled more of the pollen, falling into a peaceful sleep against my chest. "The longer someone smells it, the more it erases." I explained, gently rocking her small body. "When you awake, and are questioned by the authorities, you will tell them of the vile men who had stolen you from your loved ones, and that they looked like horrible monsters from a nightmare. No one will believe that they were real monsters; just that your child-like mind seen them as such. When they ask how you escaped, you will tell them that a small group risked their lives to free you, and that is all you remember…" Momo groaned softly, hiding her face deep into my neck. "She should be ready for you to take home." The yellow flower was, once again, a small seedling.

Shortly after, an orange ogre came in and gently picked the young girl up, taking her back to where she belonged. "Now that she's safe and secured, you may all go home."

"Finally!" Yusuke and the other teen groaned together, going through a portal. The crimson-eyed one shortly followed after, still as silent as Death itself.

Getting back to my feet, I gathered Miki in my arms, catching a set of keys that were tossed at me. All three were identical. "Three? What for?" Truthfully, we only needed two sets.

"Kurama gets the third set, so he can check on you whenever he wishes." Oh, well… that is understandable. I handed the mentioned redhead his spare, which he took with a small smile. Miki was dozing against my shoulder with her left thumb in her mouth. Seeing, as we will be going to a more populated place, I focused my energy on my siblings and myself, drawing our animal-esque appearance inwards, which would allow us to freely roam with the humans we will meet. Koenma nodded approvingly at my choice, even though I really could not hide the boys' abnormal eye colors, or our abnormal – by human standers in both cases – hair color. I had just realized that the young woman, Botan, had disappeared. "She went to your know home with the identification you shall need. Kurama, before it gets too late, care to show Moriko where she and her siblings will be attending school?"

"Of course, Koenma."

"Okay, you guys may leave, now." We both nodded before turning, vanishing through the water ripple like portal.

* * *

fiodsjfiosdjio I had 4 reviews since last chapter, totaling up to 10 now :) 2 more followers (totaling to 4), and 3 more followers (giving me 10, you guys are great and I love you).

After the next chapter, or half way through it, we'll be getting into the Yukina rescue arc. My favorite mini-arc because I'm in love with Hiei's protectiveness over his twin. Cutest sibling relationship ever.

In response to _**spoiled princez's** _three reviews: For your question about the seeds in her arm, they each represent one of her siblings. When Rin and Miki were hurt by Mr. Assbutt, the plants sprouted out of her arm that they are not at 100% health. And the main reason I went with silver hair is because of whom I based her father off of, from a different anime/manga series, though with my own creative twist, making him sorta mine. You'll find out more about him during the Dark Tournament arc.

As for the branch/silver vine, well... The branch broke the window because of Moriko's anger, which caused an energy spike, making the tree outside grow rapidly and break the glass. For the silver vine, it's a plant that can be found in Asia that is a more potent form of catnip. It is also used to make sake. Isao grew it to make the cat demons leave their door unguarded, so he could try and escape... Too bad his arms are were too short. /laughs

Moriko's mother taught her to take no man's shit, and that no man is good enough for her... Makes you wonder how her mother and father could ever get along at all, seeing as her mama serves no man and relies mostly on herself... Haha. Hope that answers any questions you had :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Dragon Lotus For a Friend

When we exited the portal, the eight of us stood in front of a large, three story, sky blue house that was on the very end of the street, backing up to a large woodsy area. "Seems Koenma thought of everything, this time." Kurama chuckled, opening the gate for me. "Ladies first." Kiku and Chie skipped on ahead to the large sky blue house, Eiji taking one of the keys from me to open the door and allowing us to enter. Slipping my shoes off, I walked further in, observing everything around us. The main floor had a very open plan concept, the rooms flowing seamlessly into one another. From where I stood in the entryway, I could clearly see out to the backyard, through a large pair of white French doors.

Curious as all young fox pups, the children went exploring, trying to find out all there is to know about our new home. I knew that I would have to visit the Makai to retrieve our important belongings, and to restock up on the plants I will need. "Moriko! There's a letter for you!"

"Thank you, Isao." I plucked the paper out of his tiny hands, passing Miki off to Rin, as my Capri blue orbs scanned the paper. Walking back into, what would be, the dining room, I picked up a red compact, flipping it around a bit in my hand. I flipped it open, seeing the young woman named Botan's cheery face.

"Hello Moriko! How do you like your new home?"

"It is pretty big. Enough room and then some for my family." I replied politely.

"I'm glad it fits all of your needs. Is there anything I should tell Koenma for you?"

I remembered the external hard drive I still had on my person. "I forgot to hand over some data I was able to collect. If you have time, would you mind coming to collect it? Also, sometime soon, I will need to visit the Makai to get some of our belongings along with important seedlings."

"Sure, no problem! Just leave it on the table and I'll be sure he gets it. If you're not busy this weekend, maybe you and I can go shopping as a way to get to know each other, along with some human clothes for you."

"Thank you. I would like that."

"Okay! Botan out!" the screen went blank as I closed the compact, tucking it into my clothes.

"Shall we go, now?" Kurama asked, bowing slightly at the waist with an arm tucked into his waist, the other was outstretched. I nodded in response, whistling sharply for the others to gather around. Miki was riding on Rin's back, asleep. Eiji tucked the key he had into the fabric of his clothes, the others following us out of our new home. "Interesting. Seems Koenma actually placed you not that far from where I live."

"That was thoughtful of him." He nodded, agreeing with me. "I know humans are un-familiar with demonic names, and I can assume this is not your true form, so what is it that we should call you while here?" I inquired, wanting to have all my facts straight.

"While at school, and in overly populated places, I would rather have you call me Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino is the human name I go by, here."

"Shuichi…" I mumbled, getting used to it. "Shall we get going, Shuichi?" I asked, trying to get a feel for his name. He only smiled in response, showing us around and explaining how to get to certain places. I took great pleasure with stunning him with my knowledge of human technology. "Our family never had a problem with humans, unlike most demons, and our curiosity got the best of us, so we learned as much as we could."

* * *

The next day I stood in front of the stove, working on breakfast and lunch for us all. Classes did not start until eight on the dot, giving me four hours to do everything. Lowering the heat on the skillet, I trotted to the front door, opening the mahogany inner-door, looking out at the dark sky through the wrought iron screen door. A shadow moved, coming closer to where I stood. "Good morning, Shuichi." I bowed in greeting, opening the screen door for him.

"I hope you rested well, Moriko." The redhead smiled, entering my home and removing his shoes. "Your siblings still asleep?"

"Only Miki and Rin. The others are getting ready." I replied, going back to the skillet, adding a bit more vegetables to it. "Have you ate yet, Shuichi?" Smiling a knowing smile at him, he blushed lightly. "Sit. I have made enough for all of us, including the one with red eyes."

"I take it you have noticed Hiei." He stated.

I only nodded, rolling the name around in my head. "So that is his name…" a rush of feet was heard coming from the stairs, as the children flooded the room, ready for school. "Chie, will you be a dear and call out the back for Mr. Hiei to come join us?" Chie's icy eyes glowed in the dim light, signaling that she found him before disappearing into the darkness.

"Sissy…" Miki gently tugged on the pink capris I wore, instead of the too short scrap of fabric that clearly went against the school's guidelines. I picked her up, cradling her prone form against my hip and side as I went about preparing everyone's dish.

"I'll do this, sister, while you give Miki her medication."

"Thank you, Eiji. Isao, can you prepare some tea?" I carried my youngest sister up to my room, going over to a medium sized cabinet and opening the glass door, pulling down a few bottles. "I promise this will taste better than the other, sweetie." Kissing her temple softly, we went back down into the kitchen, where Isao had set two cups to the side while everyone set at the table. I held onto Miki, opening the tiny auburn glass bottles with my teeth, pouring the clear liquids into one of the glasses of tea, handing it to her. Miki just frowned, scrunching up her little button knows at it before taking a sip.

"You need to drink it all, Miki. You know Mama would be upset if you didn't drink it all, if she was still around." Chie spoke, from her place at the table. She snorted into the glass, finishing it quickly as her body temperature lowered to an acceptable degree. I placed the empty cup in the sink, setting her down on her tiny feet. Rin pulled out the chair next to him, his amethyst sparkling warmly as Miki took her spot next to him. I checked the clock, reading that it was 6 to six.

Smoothing my capris down, I sat at the end of the table, placing my teacup down, picking up my own pair of chopsticks and bowed my head, eating some rice with my grilled vegetables and noodles. In my opinion, it was a calm silence that we all ate in, even with the deathly silence that hung around Hiei, who had taken the seat next to a wide eyed Chie. I already pinned her down as being a heartbreaker once she was of age, having many a men wrapped around her little finger. It is damn near impossible to tell that little girl 'no' when she blinked those large icy orbs at you. I even think our redheaded companion was surprised she was even able to get him to join us.

* * *

I held my schedule in my hand, comparing it to the map I held in my other hand. "Looks like we have the same class together, Miss Saito." Kurama stated, his hot breath causing my ear to twitch.

"What are you trying to do, Shuichi?" I asked, turning to face him. He only responded with a friendly smile. I was not going to fall for it. If I did not know any better, I think he was scenting me, trying to commit it to memory. Knowing he was not going to answer me, I just left him standing there as I followed the map, making it to the class in record time. If what I was told were correct, I would only need to memorize this room, the science class, girls' locker room, and the gym.

Luckily, today I was excused for not wearing the scrap of fabric they called a skirt, due to miss-measurements. As I stated, and shown, calmly, the skirt I was provided with my uniform was _not_ at the proper length that was explained in the student handbook. They soon realized I was a lot taller than the average female student was, and my height mostly consisted of my long legs, though I like to think I had a nice ratio of legs to torso. Therefore, they re-measured my body so they could replace the skirt, going with my idea of giving me ones that went an inch or two bellow my knees.

Brushing his fingers against the small of my back, Kurama gave me a reassured smile before disappearing into the class, leaving me standing in the hallway. "You must be Miss Saito, the new transfer student. Let me be the first to welcome you to Meiou Academy high school, I will be your homeroom and English teacher, Ms. Nakamura." A woman with long sandy brown hair, pulled back into twin pigtails, and soft mocha brown eyes behind white wired rimmed glasses smiled at me. She would be classified as 'cute' in human standards, I would think.

"Good morning, Ms. Nakamura." I bowed a bit in greeting, which she returned with a small grin.

"Let us go in, hm?" I nodded, opening the door for her. Bowing her head in thanks, she entered first, followed by myself. I closed the door behind me, as my Capri orbs taking in everything that was in the classroom. Ms. Nakamura handed me a piece of chalk and gestured towards the blackboard. Nodding my head in understanding, I took the white substance and wrote my name large enough for all those to see. Stepping to the side, I placed the chalk down, turned, and bowed. As was custom.

"Please to meet you, my name is Moriko Saito. Please take care of me." Was my introduction.

"Eww. Who let a Yankee into our school?" Ms. Nakamura frowned at the clear sign of disrespect that some of her students were showing. "And that hair!"

I fingered a silky strand of red dipped silver hair, appreciating its natural shine. "I am sorry. Is it because my hair is unique compared to yours? On the other hand, maybe it is because it has no split ends? Alternatively, maybe it is because my hair is well cared for, given its shine, feel, and body? All are reasonable reasons to be envious of another's appearance. I do not blame you for detesting something as mundane as how well cared for another woman's hair is. But instead of complaining, how about you try and take better care of the dull and damaged curls that you have?" my kitsune vanity was showing.

Out of everything, I took great pride in my hair. I am similar to my father in that regards. We both had the habit of playing with hair, and always took to keeping it well taken care of, as it also reflected onto our coats when we took animal form.

The human girl who tried making a nasty comment about my hair had a brightly red face, which was steadily turning purple, as her murky green eyes narrowed at me. Ignoring her for the most part, I gave a small bow to our teacher as an apology, which she accepted. "Miss Saito, your seat is in the far back, by the window." I nodded, walking over to the far right aisle and walked to the very back, sitting down with my legs tucked to the left.

**•Kurama's Point of View•**

The girls in class had seem to make it a life goal to try and make Moriko's first day miserable after the verbal beat down she delivered earlier. Being a vixen, mainly one that is certainly of age, she obviously takes pride in her natural beauty, mainly that of her hip length hair. It probably stems from one of her parents, maybe her mother, which could have had a fascination with the silken strands.

Women of any species were complex individuals that usually caused headaches when you try to understand them. "You must be overthinking something, Shuichi, to make a face like that." Peaking one of my eyes open, I looked up at Moriko who stood by my desk, her bento placed in front of me. "Mainly if it took you a few seconds to notice I was here." She smiled coyly, looking every bit of the fox she is.

"It seems you are fond of ruffling the girls' feathers." I calmly stated, placing my textbook down.

"Is it because of my advice earlier, or because I am talking to you?" Moriko leaned back against the metal frame of the school desk, the ends of her hair pooling on the wooden top.

"Possibly a bit of both."

"They are not your mate, so they shouldn't be trying to claim you as theirs." I wasn't expecting that. "You haven't even marked one was a potential, so what claims do they have over you? Do they think they, alone, are entitled to you?" Moriko sighed. "Do women think of you as property for them to own, is that how human relationships work?"

I chuckled at her curiosity. "Not for the most part. No, it doesn't." She blinked, curious to what my words meant. "It's only your first day, don't stress yourself so soon." A tiny grin curled her pale lips up into a tiny smile.

"You're right. I have plenty of time to learn. And I have you and Yusuke to help my siblings and I along the way." She looked out the window that was across from her, staring at the large tree. "Is it normal for him to just sit outside your school?"

"Normally Hiei doesn't. He must need to talk to us." I stood from my desk, gesturing for her to follow me. She did, grabbing the bento as she trailed after. "What is it that you need, Hiei?" I asked my longtime friend, who only scowled in response.

"The toddler wants to speak to you both, fox."

"Did he say it was urgent?" Moriko piped up.

"Hn." Hiei looked ready to leap away just as she pushed the lunch box into his hands.

"Well, if it is urgent, there's no point of letting that go to waste. Please enjoy it." She smiled with a tiny bow, turning on her heel and vanishing down the stairwell, where a portal was.

"I think she likes you." I teased, making him glare at me.

"Watch it, fox. Or I just might skin you in your sleep." With that, he took his leave.

**•Moriko's Point of View•**

"I think we're a little late to the party." I told Kurama, using my right foot to kick a human male onto his back. All along the way to the main room was bodies of demons, and passed out humans, making it clear which way we had to go. Hiei was there, smashing his fist repeatingly against a disgusting human man's face.

Kurama and I took to waiting in the shadows, just watching what would happen next. "I won't kill you. Yukina's worth far more than **your **pitiful life." My ears twitched at the name, staring at the tiny girl with the sea foam green hair. Scenting the air, I grinned in realization.

"Th-Thank you… um… Who **are** you?" she asked, as gentle as ever.

Hiei was silent for a while. "Oh, just … A friend of theirs." Her crimson eyes widen as she rushed out of the room, heading down to the main floor. The only sound for the next few seconds was the human man laughing stupidly. "How long do you two plan on just standing there?"

"I didn't want to intrude on my friend's family reunion." Hiei looked at me sharply as I smiled. "Though… That 'friend' comment was more directed at your sister, than at you."

His hand shot out, tightly gripping my forearm. I stared down at his hand, waiting patiently until he released his hold on my right arm. "How do you know Yukina?" he demanded.

Instead of answering him right away, I only punched him in the jaw. "I do not think that was wise, Moriko." Kurama stated.

"What the hell was that for, woman?!" Hiei spat, licking his split lip.

I got down on his level, pocking the tip of his nose with one of my claws, looking bored. "Just keeping my end of a promise to Yukina that if I ever met her brother, that I would punch him in the jaw." Hiei grunted in response. "Now, with that taken care of, I think this belongs to you." I pulled out a tear gem that hung from a thin red cord. "She cried this gem when I met her, and she told me of how she was looking everywhere for you. I doubt she even knows that she forgot it." I placed the valuable jewel into his outstretched hand before standing up, dusting off my clothes. "With that said, I bid you two ado." I jogged down, smiling at Yusuke.

"Hey, Moriko! You here to heal me and Kuwabara?"

I shook my head. "It seems Yukina has him taken care of." I sat down in front of the brutish teen, pulling out a small case of healing salve. He eyed the pale yellow cream, wincing slightly as I applied it to his bruises. "Oh, stop being a big baby." He stuck his tongue out at me in retaliation. "Thank you, Yusuke."

"For what?" he genuinely looked confused.

"Saving my friend Yukina." I finished healing what I could.

"Um… excuse me, Miss… But do I know you?" I turned, facing the bewildered Ice Maiden. Falling back so I could lay on my back, pulling out another tear gem that hung from a white cord. "That's one of my tears!" Yukina cupped her hands, accepting it. Closely following it was a black lotus with dark red markings, looking as if it was lava breaking through. "A Dragon Lotus!" her eyes shined brightly, staring at the flower. Yusuke grabbed his friend in a headlock, pulling him away from us with a grin. "I only know one person would could've possibly grow this…"

"What? No hug for me, Yukina?" I teased, sitting up and holding my arms open for her. She smiled widely, throwing herself at me and tightly wrapping her slender arms around my waist. I returned the hug, wrapping my own arms around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe, now."

* * *

To **_verry-chan_** Kurama answered your question for you, himself, over on tumblr... He said, and I quote, "I already have enough problems with fangirls. Do you really expect me to go shirtless and give them fanservice? Use your head, please."

That replay made me laugh, because there are quite a few S&M fans out there, in the YYH-verse... And you supply a LOT of fanservice for that.

If you have any questions, please feel free to review or PM them to me, and I'll answer to the best of my abilities without spoilers. Otherwise I'll reply with _"Sorry, sweetie. Spoilers."_ xD


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Memories

"Izanagi…" I spoke, turning to the demonic Monk. He dropped to his knees before me, his forehead placed against the land of the Makai. "Coming to check on me?"

"Lady Moriko, are the rumors true?" he asked, looking up at me.

"About Mother and Father? I wouldn't really know, seeing that I was busy while Mother stayed to take of whatever illness that plagued her mate." I replied, walking away, into the dense forest that surrounded us. "By the way, how is it going in Tourin?"

"It is of the norm, my lady." Izanagi replied.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "It's just Moriko when I am nowhere near that place. Understood?"

"My apologies… Moriko." To be honest, I was mildly surprised when he appeared before me, just as I stepped foot back into the Makai from the portal. "Have you found out anything about your parents killers?"

"No. I have not." I spoke, pushing low hanging branches out of my way, following the familiar path that I used to take with my father. "I was hoping that, while I am gone and caring for my siblings, you would gather the information I need. Can I rely on you for such an important task?" I quirked a thin silver brow at him in question.

"Of course! But where am I to drop off the information I am able to collect, seeing as you have taken up residence elsewhere." Smirking, I am glad he caught on that I no longer called the world of demons home. Speaking in hush tones, I told him of where I was in the Human World, as we came to a large mountainside. Brushing away the vegetation, I traced the tip of my left index finger over the surface, cutting it on sharp stone. As I urged the blood to the surface, I infused it with my chi, pressing the bloodied digit against a few indents, waiting for the lines of crimson to become one. The crimson liquid shone brightly on the pale gray stone, revealing a large sakura blossom with nine petals.

The chi infused blood glowed a faint lilac color as it vanished, causing the stone to split down the center. Knowing how personal this was for me, Izanagi took to standing outside of the cave's entrance, like a good watchdog. Making sure he would not follow, I pulled a small white seed from my hair, using my aura to grow it into a glowing flower. I brought it to my lips, blowing softly as the petals scattered, and lighting up the whole cave in their soft white glow. Jewels of all kinds, rare silks and paintings, dresses and kimonos, fans and weaponry, along with many other riches, were scattered around the large chamber. Some carelessly, while others with the highest level of respect and adoration. I kicked a large pile of gold coins and diamonds out of my path, going to the very back where everything I wanted was placed.

Resting on the smooth stoned wall was probably the most beautiful painting I have ever seen. In it was a woman with tan skin and choppy short ruby hair, wearing black pants, red sash, and a navy tunic kneeling in front of some herbs, her ruby fox ears and tails standing out against the darkness of the tree's bark that was behind her. Obscured by her form was a woven basket that already had plants of almost every color. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes. Leaning against the tree's trunk, sitting on one of its lower branches, was a handsome man with long silver-white hair that spilled over his shoulders and back. He wore an elegant rich plum colored kimono under his large haori.

From the hem to about 1/3rd of the way up was black flames, which proceeded to fade into black and red hell butterflies, scattering themselves across the midnight purple backdrop. His amethyst colored eyes were narrowed playfully at the woman, as his silver-white fox ears stood attentive on top of his head. Held aloft in a pale, clawed hand was a beautifully crafted kiseru pipe. Carelessly held in his other hand was a plain white folding fan.

I took a deep breath, tearing my Capri eyes away from my parents' faces, focusing on the task at hand. My head swam with questions that I could not get answers to, my body moving around as I collected bits of clothing that held memories for my siblings, handcrafted dolls, jars and pouches filled with rare seeds and plant, books and journals, and little bits and bobs.

It surprised me at how much I could fit in the bag I carried, but thought of the magic some older foxes were able to perform, thinking that it may be attributed to one of those. Sweeping once more over the piles of treasure that littered this place, my eyes rested on a blue jade dresser. Curious, I went up to it, opening the drawers without a single thought. In the top drawer rested the very same clothes, fan, and kiseru pipe from the painting that Father wore. My heart tightened painfully inside my chest as I reached out, brushing the tips of my fingers against the silken fabric.

With great care, I picked it up and safely tucked it away in the bag, along with the other bits that were with the clothes. Closing the golden trimmed drawer, I opened the next. Father had written old journals during his time as a thief. Talking about all the treasures that he has collected, and the exotic places he has been. Smiling softly in remembrance of the stories he told me, I put the old leather book back in its resting spot, closing it afterwards. Opening the last drawer, my hands stilled over the black scabbard that housed the elegantly crafted katana.

I gently picked it up, feeling my blood rush through my body as I grabbed the navy blue hilt with my right hand, drawing the long blade out. Capri blue orbs were reflected back in the cold metal. Releasing my breath slowly, I pushed it back into its sheath, standing back up and grabbing the bag that sat by me. As I exited the cave, the glowing white petals dimmed, and the entrance closing to look as if there was never a cave to begin with. "Do you wish for me to report your whereabouts?" Izanagi questioned.

I shook my head in response. "No. If word got out, how else will you collect the information I seek?"

"Very well, then." He bowed at the waist before leaving me. With a lighter heart, and high spirits, I rushed off, wanting to be back with my siblings.

* * *

Short and sweet. Complete and utter filler chapter. ; w ; I hope this sates anyone's curiosity over whom their parents are/look like. Look up Kamisama Kiss for how her father looks... You'll find it amusing, I promise.

Yukina and Moriko's story will be told later, I promise, along with the meaning behind the Dragon Lotus (completely my own creation, btw).

Also, Moriko's vanity makes her a semi-flawed character. She can't be Miss Perfect, now can she? -laughs- Her attitude and manners can be pretty horrid, too, just like her temper... Oops. -is kidnapped by Yusuke so as to not tell any sort of spoilers-

**PS! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI DOES, SO NO SUING ME, PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Be Our Guest!

Sitting in the dining room, I calmly drank my tea, silently watching the trespassers that hid in the woods' shadows. "Do they really think I am that stupid?" I mused to myself, hearing nothing but the sound of liquid falling in the grass. "Tch. Idiots." All three lower class demons killed by one of my plants and turned into mulch. My human ears perked, hearing someone rapping on the storm door.

"Good day, Miss…" a man in an elegant black suit spoke as I opened the inside door. Narrowing my Capri blue orbs at his covered ones, my upper lip rose into a sneer, showing off the elongated incisors. His response was just a _friendly _smile.

"What does the Committee want with me?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I was expecting Izanagi with his report later today. Moreover, I, for one, do not want this man anywhere near my home when the demon Monk shows up.

"Moriko Saito, you are invited as a guest for the Dark Tournament, enrolled on Yusuke Urameshi's team as their sixth member."

"Only five members are allowed with only one reserve fighter in case someone dies, though."

"For someone who has never fought, you are very knowledgeable about the Tournament's rules. This year, though, there has been made a special permission, giving you the chance to fight." He mocked, showing me his blackening gums. No matter how pretty your disguised something, a sack of crap is still a sack of crap. "As the rules say, if you do not show, you are forfeiting up your life and the lives or your loved ones." Turning on his heel, he left me standing there as a dangerous growl ripped itself from my very core.

Two months. That is all the time I had to train.

**•Hiei's Point of View•**

"What do you want, woman?" I asked from my perch, staring down at the fox with moon light silver hair dipped in blood. A black scabbard securely strapped to her left hip.

"We have only two months to train. I know that if I cannot access my chi, I will be defenseless. Like a new born pup." She kept her eyes trained forward.

"I don't see where that has anything to do with me."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at her, standing on a new branch. The spot I once was resting at was covered in thorns, which had started to eat the limb almost like acid. "You are possibly the fastest demon I have ever come across."

Snorting, I looked away from her. "There's a saying that goes something like, 'flattery will get you nowhere.'" She simply scoffed at my choice of words. "Your petty words will not work on me, woman."

"They may be insignificant, but not far from the truth, yes?" I only grunted in response. "In any case, I never took you as the type of man to be swayed by sugarcoated half-truths or a pretty face. You seem the type who would rather hear the truth first hand, as to not waste your time picking through the cloaked lies that plague the worlds… Opinions and observations aside, both Yusuke and Kurama have stated you are a master swordsman. As I have stated earlier, if I cannot access my chi, I am good as dead. Seeing as I only know the bare basics, I have sought you in the hopes of requesting your help in this matter."

"And just why should I waste my precious time training an insignificant vixen, such as yourself?"

Her upper lip visibly curled at my verbal jab. "You wish to know the truth behind Yukina and I's friendship, about how it came to be, and most of all, about the Dragon Lotus I had given her." She spoke evenly, guessing the questions that I seek answers to. "Train me in the art of kenjutsu, and I shall answer any questions you have with honesty."

"Fine. But before we begin, I want to know about how you and Yukina met."

"That seems fair. She and I had met in the forests that my family has laid claim to for generations. I was on my way home from collecting the herbs my mother wanted, that she could not get herself, as she was expecting my brothers and sisters and caring for my ill father at the time. I had noticed one of the traps I had set had been triggered, forcing me to find the source, when I happen upon a tiny clearing where my father once trained me. Yukina sat in the center, talking to the animals that roam the forests, her ankle sprained, probably from over working it. Just northeast of where she sat were two demons, one injured from my plants, lurking.

"I could already tell they planned on attacking her, maybe force her into things she would not like, more painful than producing a few tears." My fists clenched at my side, taking in the fox's words. "Your sister is above the average beauty of any demoness, making her a prime target. Add the fact that she is an ice apparition; it is like throwing a giant slab of bloodied meat to starved hounds. It irked me, to be honest, to see demons, whom hold themselves higher than humans, acting as rumors have stated the creatures with short lives do. It made my blood boil, mainly once I noticed how truly innocent she is. A wave of protectiveness washed over me, as if I was protecting my own blood, as I quickly robbed them of what little of their lives they held.

"At first she distrusted me when I entered the clearing, as I had gotten their blood on my face." The vixen sighed, taking a seat on a raised root. "Call it luck, or whatever you wish. It may even have something to do with myself being an animal that they trusted me. If they did not, I know for sure she would not. Only thing I did was offer her help and a place to rest. Yukina accepted and permitted me in carrying her back to my family's home. Mother was busy, but Father was feeling a bit better and was wondering around, and took to playing with her hair." The fox smirked as she remembered. "Basically, in the end, we adopted her into our family. That is how much we deeply cared for your sister."

She spoke with honesty. "Your death would make her sad, and no one is worth her tears. So, if it means you will be of some use to us, and will prevent an early demise, then I guess I can teach you." She smiled, giving me a tiny bow of her head. "Do not expect me to go easy on you, either, just because you are a woman."

"I would expect nothing less… teacher…"

Dropping down to the forest floor, I drew my blade. "You're as annoying as Kurama can be." I huffed, annoyed. "Let's begin!"

**•Moriko's Point of View•**

"Moriko, I have the last bit of information I was able to collect about your parents' murderer." Izanagi reported, kneeling in front of me as I worked on sewing the tunic I was currently working on with nimble fingers.

"And the source?" I questioned, not looking up from my project at hand, finishing a few more stitches.

"An unknown bat demon that was more than willing to part with it for a fair price."

I nodded. Normally, for a fair price, and a trusty demon, the data provided is of some use. "It is unusual that a bat would know anything on a fox's family…" I mused.

"The man only said he was once very close friends with a fox, and that he owes the person a lot." Certainly was not expecting that answer. However, I trusted Izanagi's judgment of this man, as he has always been a good judge of character that would not report useless facts to me. "Word has it that the man will be attending the Tournament, and is looking to add rare and unique demon hides and furs to his growing collection."

"Are you telling me that the spineless oaf who murdered both my parents, wanted. Their. _**FURS**_?!" the black collar around my neck started burning the sensitive span of flesh it covered, warning me about the high use of my demonic chi.

Izanagi flinched out fear, while I took deep breaths, trying to control my anger. "That is not all, Moriko… It seems that the man in question is looking to add you and your siblings' coats to his personal trophy assortment." My hair bristled at the information. "His name is Acheri, type unknown, along with class."

"Egyptian for 'enemy'… how fitting." I sneered, not pleased with the lack of statistics I had on the man that will die by my hands, and my hands alone. "I expect you to be sitting in the crowd during the Tournament, Izanagi?" I spoke once I calmed down enough to continue working on the deep blue tunic with golden trimming.

"Yes, ma'am. I will even watch over your brothers and sisters throughout the whole competition."

"I imagine nothing less of you, Izanagi. You are dismissed, my friend." His energy quickly disappeared, signaling his departure of this world to the Makai. "Just a few more days until I meet that bastard."

"Sissy, what are you working on?" Chie asked, entering the dining room with a cup in hand. I held it up, showing her my progress with a needle and thread alone. Doing things by hand always seems to have a positive effect on my mind. Her eyes of ice shun dimly as she traced her slender fingers over the silken fabric. "I think he'll like it." Her voice soft as she spoke, as if she was telling me a secret.

"I do hope so. It is going to be a surprise. Sort of like a 'thank you' if you will." She hummed softly in response, drinking her tea. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes. So has Kiku and Eiji. Miki hasn't started hers because she's been sleeping all day, while Rin and Isao just don't want to do it."

Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose as a headache started. "I'm still too young for this." Chie seemed to understand that I needed a break of some sort, so she left me on my own so I may continue on what I was working on beforehand. The tunic was done, which was something, as I started on the pants and top. I wanted this done before tonight.

* * *

"What's this, woman?" Hiei asked from his perch, staring down at the brown paper package that laid in his lap.

"A gift of thanks. Count yourself lucky. It is very rare for a kitsune to make another something from scratch." I explained. "With us being both demons, a thanks of long life has no value, you also need no protection, and my knowledge is of no use to you. So the common true gifts from kitsunes have no value in our exchange." I thought to be more open on the subject matter, wondering if he knew anything about fox custom.

"Stitched by hand…" it was a statement, not a question. I didn't bother asking if it had fit our not, taking his silence as approval.

* * *

"Say, I smell **human**…"

"A pre-tourney **snack**, perhaps?"

The apparitions in the clearing are riled up over Kuwabara's scent. "This isn't starting well. Urameshi's **late…**" the angry human stated, grinding his teeth in agitation. I took to cleaning my nails. "… And we never rounded up a **sixth teammate.**"

"Never mind all that. Are **you** ready?" our short Fire Apparition verbally jabbed, smirking slightly.

"Me? You **betcha!**" the human male grinned, looking proud of himself. "Kurama's helped me shape up!" aforementioned redhead sweat dropped at the comment. I guess it did not really go as well as he wanted it to.

"**All aboard,** everybody. Time to go." The captain, a short man with a scraggly beard, tall Russian hat, a cork pipe, and eye patch called out to us.

"Hold it! One 'guest' isn't **here** yet!" argued Kuwabara.

"Yeah? Rules say yer late, yer a **refuser.**" The man spat.

"Is that even a word?" I asked, staring up at Kurama. He only shook his head in the negative.

"We'll send **assassins** to deal with 'im." He growled out.

"No need for that." Yusuke's voice drifted to us cheerfully. "Sorry to hold up the party." He chuckled, walking into the clearing with his bag and a short person standing next to him. I became more interested in the person beside Yusuke – rather than his reunion conversation – taking in their appearance. They were shorter than even Hiei, coming up only to the petite apparition's chest. Two rags, forming a hood that obscured their whole face, except for their eyes, hid their whole head. Even in the darkness of the makeshift hood, two old brown eyes glared at us from the darkness. Sizing us all up, if I had to guess.

"… Yusuke." My attention turned to Hiei and our team leader. The mentioned teen dropped his bag, pivoting away from the slash of a very deadly blade. It was still for a few seconds before the short demon began slashing and swiping at the black haired teen, testing both of their abilities. This seemed to confuse the other demons that surrounded us.

"They're moving so… so fast I almost can't follow…" Kuwabara was in awe.

Yusuke finally grabbed the short swordsman's katana, holding it with his thumb, index and middle finger. "Phew! Nice to see you, too, Hiei!"

Said fighter sheathed his weapon. "I don't know how you **did it**, but your skills are **almost** adequate."

"**'Almost** adequate'? I couldn't move like that in a **million years!**" fumed the orange haired human.

"Don't sweat it. You **did** follow their moves, which shows **you've **progressed." Explained our red haired friend. I still did not know what type of demon he was, but I had my suspicions, which I kept to myself.

"I suppose short stuff here is our **sixth member**?" questioned Hiei, already knowing the answer. My ears twitched a bit at Kuwabara's remarks, assuming that it _must be_ a man instead of possibly being a woman.

"Let's just say for a sixth, we could do worse." The detective smiled knowingly, keeping us in the dark about something.

"Men." I sighed, standing next to our masked fighter. Once again, my ears twitched, picking up the discreet feminine snort.

* * *

Sitting on the boat's railing, I allowed my feet to dangle over the pitch-blackness, wondering what is going to happen to us all during this tournament. "Are you alright?" Kurama questioned, resting a hand on either side of mine, leaning around my side to stare up at me.

There is this thing called 'personal space'… has he not heard of it? "I am perfectly fine, thank you." He gave me a look of disbelief. "I'm just not looking forward to showing my brothers and sisters the animal we can be. They are all still so innocent and pure…" I adverted my eyes back to the blacken water.

"I'm sure that your siblings will understand in due time."

"I do hope you are right." I spoke, feeling his fingers ghost across the back of my hand.

**"We'll conduct Tournament preliminaries… on this ship… starting now!"** the captain shouted, commanding a large stone arena to rise above the deck. "Sixteen teams will compete in the Dark Tournament! **Fifteen** are waiting on Hangman Island! **One team** from **this ship** will fill the 16th slot!" Kuwabara voiced his displeasure. "Each team will pick its **strongest** member… and these will vie for participation in the Tournament!"

* * *

As I promised, the story on how Yukina and Moriko met! Haha.

Cookies and a semi-nude Kurama to _**spoiled princez**_ for being the first to review with "Tomoe" XD This'll be the third A/N that mentions him and his influence and blergh... He's supper lucky he's cute and a lot of other stuff, otherwise he wouldn't be Moriko's dad. ._. I'm gonna go cry now, cos I feel like it. And also my arm and eyes hurt ; w ;

For the reviewers: Who do you think Acheri is and/or whose team he is on?

btw, Batass ftw. Though he doesn't get to touch a certain foxbutt for a while now...


	8. Chapter 8: Team Jolly Devil Six, Rinku!

"A **battle royale**?! In those it **ain't always** the **strongest** who comes out on top!" Kuwabara stated, frowning. "Hey, Urameshi! Here's your **chance** to show your **new stuff**!" said boy was passed out asleep. "How can you **sleep**?! Yer **team captain! **C'mon! **Wake up!**"

"This can happen after extreme training." Kurama explained, walking over to the two. "He's fallen into deep sleep to restore strength and aura."

"Say **what**?!" Kuwabara spoke through gritted teeth. "Then **who's **going up there?!"

I sat quietly on the railing, watching as the Masked Fighter made their way to the arena. My nose and ears were telling me that the assumed 'he' was really a 'she'. "Guess that's settled. **He's** going. At least we'll get to see what he can do." Hiei spoke calmly, watching the tiny fighter.

"What if he **loses**?!"

"I doubt our little fighter will lose to these urchins." I spoke calmly from behind them all.

"How can you be so sure, Moriko?" asked Kurama.

Sticking my nose in the air, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Women's intuition." The fight began, with all the demons ganging up on the short woman. In just seconds were they all dead by a single burst of energy from her fist.

"Point, game, and match to **Team Urameshi**!" the captain shouted around his cork pipe, looking displeased. "**They** will take the 16th slot in the Dark Tournament!" The rest of the low lives tried killing us, but it did not as work as I jumped off the railing, quickly disposing of the lower class apparitions. They hardly had enough time to mutter a single curse before they laid dead.

**"RAAAH! NO WAY, Y'OLD BIDDY! I'LL KEEP GOIN' AND GOIN' AND GOIN'!"** turning around, I watched Yusuke scream with his eyes closed, punching and knocking out apparitions left and right.

"We all should strive to be like Yusuke, even a tiny bit."

"Are you out of your mind, woman? Who'd like to be a person that relies solely on luck?" jabbed Hiei, shooting me a glare as I shrugged, relaxing against the railing again. The rest of our competition long since dead.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air that surrounded us. "Any expectations for the challenge ahead?" Kurama asked, appearing to my left.

Peaking my Capri colored eyes open; I turned to look at the redheaded male. He had his forearms resting against the metal bare, staring out across the calm waters. "Just one, from what the rumors have said…" I spoke calmly, catching his curious emerald gaze. "The man the killed my parents is apparently in this tournament… He plans on hunting my siblings and me down for our pelts."

Kurama frowned, his emerald jewels darkening. "So the hunter has become the hunted, hmm?" he inquired, just as we made dock.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" I replied calmly. "If I do not get to fight and kill him myself, I rather be able to watch him die up close, then…" All six of us entered a large, and fancy, hotel.

"Geez… Pretty ritzy joint. What gives?" inquired our orange haired friend.

"Welcome, honored guests. Let me show you to your room." A man whom you could classify as a butler stated with a straight face.

"Bonanza weird. **This** is the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke snored loudly afterwards.

* * *

It took us awhile, but we finally made it to our room; room 404. I quirked a pale eyebrow at that. One, it was an error sign for computers, and two, it could be written with the kanji for 'death', 'spirit', 'death'. Kurama also seem to pick up the 'joke' of our room number, if the slight furrow of his red brows were anything to go by. "They must think they are so humorous." I stated plainly, nudging him with my elbow.

"Witty, I would say." He added sarcastically.

"When it comes to the Committee, I think not. After all, they clearly have not done their research." I stretched, popping out my joints, before placing my bag in one of the three adjoining bedrooms; the Masked Fighter also placed theirs with mine.

We rejoined the rest in the living room portion of the suite, taking a seat on the couch. I perched myself on the armrest next to Kurama, tucking my legs to the right as the butler reentered the room with a trolley. "Gentlemen… lady…" rolling my Capri colored orbs, I ignored the tactlessly thrown in addressing. He sat down six white porcelain coffee cups, cream, and sugar before leaving us to our own devices. Leaning a bit forward, I added a bit of cream and three teaspoons of sugar to the drink, stirring it leisurely as I focused on the new scent the invaded my nose.

It mostly smelled of sweets, as if that was the main focus of the person's diet, with a faint hint of young blood. "This stuff ain't **poisoned**, is it?"

"Not likely. The Tournament's all about _maximum combat_, so they _want_ every contender at peak potential." Kurama explained.

Kuwabara did not look convinced as the rest of us drank our coffee. My lips curled slightly, watching as a tiny child stole one of the two cups left. "Well, it never hurts to be **careful**. I'll stick to **my own** beverages, thanks."

Hiei and Kurama both seem to notice the missing drink. "Odd… there's a cup missing."

"Huh? There's six of us and six cups. I haven't taken one, so…"

"That's what's odd. Yusuke's still asleep… but **his** cup is **gone**!" the human male looked at his sleeping friend in wonder.

Placing my cup down, I turned to face the tiny child who slurped his drink loudly, catching the others attention. He just casually sat on the mantel, drinking without a care in the world. I sat quietly, watching the exchange. "Naw, I came through the door, like _you_ did!" he looked vastly proud of himself, smiling happily. "Forgot to knock, though. Good kids probably should knock, right?"

"That they should, also, good children would take their hats off inside and introduce themselves." He blinked owlishly at me as his hands reached up, removing his cap sheepishly.

"Allow me to introduce myself— **Rinku**, team Special Ops. My crew, the Jolly Devil Six, will by your **opponents** in the first round tomorrow." I frowned, wondering why a _child_ would enter such a horrid competition. Rinku then proceeded to balance himself on the empty cup, swaying side to side. "Must be nice being the Guest Team. You don't have to sit through opening ceremonies or rule meetings." He stated with a grin. "'Course, you also don't need to negotiate for **prizes** 'cuz you'll be taken out **way early.**"

"And a child like _you_ thinks he has what it takes to deal with someone of my age?" I purred softly as he eyed me curiously. "That got your blood racing, did it not?" his pale cheeks flushed, answering my question silently. "Don't play games you have no chance of winning, child." My playful smirk dropped.

"It's just a **fact**. The captain of the previous winning team nominated you guys as guests… but from what I see, I could take y'all **myself** in an elimination match." The child tried not to let my words effect his state of mind as he chattered about. Crossing my left leg over my right, I leaned more over onto my right hip, placing my elbow on the back of the couch, sizing up our new guest. He was fairly tall, with white blond hair and pale skin. He gave off the smell of charred flesh, a complete 180° difference of Hiei's smoldering wood smell that was touched with the smell of the frozen tundra.

"That will **do**, Rinku…"

"**Another** lurker! He wasn't there before. I'm **sure** of it!" Hiei looked equally displeased as Kuwabara, narrowing his crimson eyes at the mysterious man.

Rinku jumped down and ran over to the man, smiling cheerfully. "Sorry, Zeru! Got carried away! This tournament stuff is just so _exciting_!"

Rinku followed the man, grinning happily. "Enjoy your evening, guys. By this time tomorrow… You'll be like those **cups**." All of a sudden, the cup split into two.

"Tch." I scoffed, cleaning up the sudden mess. "Men. Always creating a mess no matter where they are." Kurama helped by picking up the tiny bits of porcelain that had chipped away.

"You don't seem too worried about our opponents." He commented, throwing the chips away.

"I'm not. Anyone who uses a child to win has not done their research properly, and has no chance of seriously winning in a tournament like this. For the most part, I foresee only half of us competing tomorrow." Grabbing a rag, I cleaned up the spilled caffeine. "They are too over confident, just because they were able to slip under our nose once. I think there is a saying that goes something like, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'"

* * *

To answer your question, _**spoiled princez**_: The guys only knew of Moriko being their fifth teammate, but were told they'd need a sixth, hence the surprise appearance of the Masked Fighter.

Moriko's sense of smell puts all others to shame. Haha, take that Kurama, you sexy foxbutt! You are a poor excuse for a Canidae, anymore... (though we still love you!)


	9. Chapter 9: Like To See What I'm Hiding?

"Moriko, it is time to awake." A soft voice gently prodded into my fading dreams, drawing me back into the real world. Groaning softly, I pushed the soft blanket away from my face, staring at a pair of old honey brown eyes. "The boys, minus the dimwit, will be awake shortly. I expect Kurama to come and wake you, himself." She looked to be about 23, maybe 24 even, with soft pinky hair that was pulled back into a braid that just dusted past her shoulders. She simply quirked an eyebrow, wrapping her head up with the rags she had worn the previous day.

I frowned, just as she opened the door for Kurama, who had his fist posed to knock. "Good morning." She only nodded in response, allowing him to enter. "Slept well, Moriko?" the redhead questioned, entering the room. I nodded, shoving the blankets down to my hips.

"It was relaxing not having Isao, Eiji, and Rin bombard my bed in the middle of the night, along with Miki at times." I spun on my hip, throwing my legs over the edge. "Without our parents around, they're trying to find the right time to share my bed, like we used to do when they were still alive. It was our bonding time as family."

"You were a very close knit family, weren't you?" Kurama sat at the edge of my bed.

I nodded, brushing the skirt of my plum colored nightgown. "Yes. It's a closeness that I hope to have with my own mate and our children…" I chuckled softly. "That is, if there's a tod out there that earn my siblings' approval."

"May I inquire as to why they would need it?"

"You may. Doesn't mean I'll answer said inquiry." He simply chuckled at my dismissal, getting up and leaving me to dress. Removing the silken dress, I threw it on the bed before pulling on my white pants, followed by a red sleeveless top – after checking my chest bindings – and a white changpao with red trimming and red sash, lastly slipping on a pair of black flats. I quickly brushed out my red dipped silver-white hair, only to leave it down to swing around my hips in layers. Fingering my red dipped bangs, I stared at my reflection that was on the window, seeing a feminine version of my father looking right back at me. "I don't know if that should reflects poorly on me or him?"

* * *

"Morning, everyone! You ready for some unholy mayhem?! Let's welcome our first teams of contenders!" the announcer, Koto – an overly cheerful cat demon – spoke into her mic. "I declare the Dark Tournament officially underway!" I yawned stiffly into my hand, already growing bored as we stood in the wings. "First, team **Jolly Devil Six**!" Rinku and his team walked out, looking every bit the part of lowlifes if it was not for the tiny apparition. The crowd went nuts for them, making the child grin. "Next, we have the **Urameshi Team**!" the crowd booed at us, throwing out slurs and the like.

"Look! **Urameshi's** already _fainted_!"

"Hiei! Kurama! Human-lovin' **bastards**!"

_**"No way you're comin' out alive!"**_

"Traitors! Hope they chew you up and spit you out!"

"Friendly bunch… guess they have to _vent_ on _somebody_." Kuwabara had taken to carry Yusuke on his back.

"Calling us traitors? If they weren't such _lowlifes_, I'd take offense." Kurama chimed, sighing softly. I giggled from his left side.

"Surprised they didn't say anything about me, hmm…" I laughed, following the men and the Masked Fighter to the arena.

"The team captains will decide the mode of battle and what constitutes a win. If they're unable to agree, house rules stipulate each member fight one-on-one. The team with the most victories takes the match." Koto informed, looking pleased with herself.

Yusuke silently muttered something about Kuwabara being his second, still sleeping soundly. "Err… Moriko, think you can wake 'em up?" the orange haired teen gestured to the childlike captain.

I simply shrugged. "I doubt it, unless there is something that can trigger a strong response from him, besides noise, seeing as that hasn't worked at all."

Kuwabara deflated a bit, before squaring his shoulders and meeting Zeru, deciding that it will be one-on-one. Like real men. "It's been decided— six **one-on-one** battles!" Koto announced.

Zeru's eyes flashed as he charged his chi, causing the air to become heavy with heat as the wind blew my hair back, fire erupting from his feet. "Cripes! His aura's hot as an oven!" I scowled at the white-blond haired man, trying to tame my slightly frizzed hair.

"Bitch." I grumbled, combing my hair with my claws. "Tch. Bastard probably thinks his little light show will make our Captain wake up from his nap." All of us left the arena, waiting for who will go and fight first.

"First contenders on the field!"

"Check ya later, guys!"

"What are your predictions, Moriko?" inquired Kurama, standing next to me as Yusuke leaned against my leg.

Hiei stood on my opposite side, putting me between the two. "Honestly?" he nodded, wanting to know. "I'll let you know once they both reveal whatever tricks are up their sleeves."

"In one-on-one, the rules are— _anything goes_!" Koto began, looking both fighters in the eye. "A count of **10** will determine out-of-bounds and knockdowns." Once she was sure they both understood her, she threw her arm down, jumping back, as she shouted, "begin!"

"Well, here goes." Rinku stood on the tips of his toes, rocking back and forth before flittering out of sight… To the untrained eye, that is. He ran, jumped, skipped, barrel rolled, cart wheeled, front flipped, and back flipped around the orange haired thug.

"Rinku displays _amazing agility_! I, Koto, your commentator, can _barely_ follow him!" I rolled my eyes at her, easily keeping up with the child's moves.

"That'll do! He can't see me…"

"Just because he's human, doesn't mean he cannot follow your moves, child." I voiced, watching Kuwabara finally punch the boy's cheek. So it began. Kuwabara kept beating Rinku relentlessly, and the kid just took it. "Bet you 6,984 yen that he's just playing with our favorite idiot."

"I didn't know you were the betting type, Moriko." Hummed Kurama, looking down at me from the corner of his eyes.

I simply returned it with a coy smile. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kurama." Flirting, that is what we are doing during the first match. "Though, I suspect you are they type that'd like to find out just what I'm… hiding…" his face pinked slightly at my suggestive words, while Hiei bit back a snort from my left. Turning back to the fight, with Yusuke snoring out a chuckle, we watched as Kuwabara delivered a nasty looking uppercut to Rinku's midsection. The chestnut haired little boy coughed, grabbing his stomach as he flew back. Our orange haired sub-captain charged, looking ready to finally end this for the last time.

His fist met nothing by air. "Heh… Hope you enjoyed the **moment**…" Rinku suddenly appeared behind Kuwabara, kicking him hard in the side of the head, causing the human's neck to bend at an odd angle. Bile rose in my throat at the sight, wincing from the pain he probably felt. "'Cause the moment's _over_! Hahaha!" Rinku was back to being a cheerful little boy.

"Is he expecting a gold star?"

"Do you have one, lady? It'd go well with these, don't ch'ya think?" the tiny apparition pointed to the left side of his face, where a tiny line of three stars were lined up under his eye. "I coulda _popped_ him right off, but where's the _fun_ in that?" Rinku turned to Koto. "Don't bother counting. He's dead. _I snapped his neck_."

"So you say… you _broke my neck?_" Kuwabara got to his knees, using his fists, steadily pushing himself back to his feet. Blood ran from his hairline, down the left side of his face.

"Well… he's pretty sturdy for a human… I'll give him that." Hiei scoffed at me.

"Now I get why you were invited as 'Guests'. You withstood my direct attack, so I'll bring out my… Demonic tricks." With a flourish, and over dramatic flair, the boy whipped out a total of eight – harmless looking – Yo-Yos. "Devil Yo-Yos!"

**"Batter up, pal! Double Spirit Sword!"**

"Good thing you didn't take me up on that bet, boys… otherwise you'd both owe me 6,984 yen apiece, equaling out to a grand total of 13,968 yen."

"I'd owe you nothing, woman." Hiei seethed, still watching the match. I only giggled, watching as the Yo-Yos' strings seem to come alive, twisting past Kuwabara's defense and nailing him in the chest and jaw.

"What a stylish move! Rinku's Yo-Yos faked out Kuwabara's butt good!"

"Hey, moron… didya think I was just gonna play around?" with remarkable skill, the chestnut haired boy kept making four of the toys go up and down, without getting them tangled with each other. "My energy goes right from my fingers to the Yo-Yos… each of which I control _individually_."

"Predictions, now?" Kurama spoke, having gotten over our prior suggestive conversation.

"I see Rinku winning this one. The boy clearly has a better grasp at controlling and using his weapon. Kuwabara mainly focuses on using brute strength, given his size, but this kid knows how to use his head, mainly if he is willing to risk it in this competition." I pointed towards the orange haired teen's failed attempts at cutting the strings. "He's clearly using his own chi to prevent the usefulness of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. It would not have been such a problem with a regular blade, but one made out of one's own chi? You can do the math for yourself…"

The Yo-Yos chased after him, carving grooves into the stone arena, as he dodged and ran around, the demonic toys still chasing after him. The toys eventually tripped him up, sending Kuwabara skidding across the stone, as two Yo-Yos each wrapped around his arms and legs, hoisting him high in the air like a kite. Rinku kept forcing the large teen up into the air before throwing him back down… repeatingly… It seems that that was starting to bore the child, so he forced his opponent as high into the air as his strings would allow him. Surely if he let him drop, the human would become one giant stain on the stone that made up the fighting ring.

**"YUSUKE! YUSUKE, YOUR FRIEND'S IN **_**DANGER**_**! AND **_**YOU'RE**_** TAKING A **_**NAP**_**?! YOU **_**HEARTLESS CREEP**_**!"**

It was easy to pinpoint the voice. High in the stands was a woman, whom looked beyond pissed, with short chocolate hair, glaring daggers at the sleeping teen that was propped against my leg. "The lower class are surely going to target them, now…" I mumbled, as Kurama turned and looked back towards them.

**"Look! Look! HIYA, MORIKO!"** standing a few feet from them was a bouncing Rin, along with the rest, and Izanagi. Rin kept bouncing, against Kiku and Eiji's words, jumping as high as he could and landing on one of the apparition's head. That did not seem to stop the hyperactive fox, as he continued jumping up and down. No, he was doing it on purpose, if the way his amethyst eyes glowed in joy were anything to go by.

"He's going to get himself killed, you know." Hiei stated, taking a quick peek at the young pup.

Izanagi's face visibly paled when he seen I was watching; Rin continued slamming his tiny feet against the vile demon's skull, giggling happily. "Oh, I know…"

The demon Monk seemed to not want to push his luck, as he plucked Rin off the agitated demon's head, quickly getting rid of him and his pal. "Hey, Izanagi! Why'd ya have to ruin my fun?!"

"Why must I have a headache of a little brother?"

Rinku had let Kuwabara drop from his place above the arena. "Not _yet_, it ain't!" clearly, I had missed a bit of dialog. _"SWORD, GROW!"_ the orange sword seem to grow longer, jabbing its point into the ground, preventing his untimely demise. The sword seem to bend back with his weight, before shooting him forward.

"He plunged his sword into the ground to break his fall and— fling him forward!" Koto shouted, looking amazed that a human could do such a thing.

"Sweet move, guy. You're darn clever in a pinch." Praised Rinku. "But _now_…" he crossed his arms over his chest, readying his Yo-Yos, "… your trajectory is…" flinging his arms out, all eight toys shot forward. "… Sending you _straight at me_! And that just _begs_ for a _salvo_ of Yo-Yos right in your _face_!"

"You forgot! I've got a second sword!" Kuwabara second sword manifested in his left, sending it forward at the chestnut haired little boy.

"So what? A straight sword's _easy_ to dodge—" the sword zipped around the strings, zigzagging left and right.

"Rinku! Quick, jump back!" Zeru shouted, dropping his cocky stance.

The Yo-Yos hit Kuwabara square in the face when his sword slammed into the demon child's chest, sending them both flying back and out of the arena. "They knocked each other out cold— And out of bounds!"

* * *

_**spoiled princez** _did this chapter suit your taste? I omitted a great deal of dialog and added a lot of mine, along with reactions and blurgh... Welp, enjoy you sexy fuckers!


	10. Chapter 10: Irony of Soil and Flowers

"This might end in a draw!" Kurama spoke, staring intently at the ring. Koto counted loudly in the background as a tiny hand gripped the edge, pulling the owner up. Rinku winced in pain, healing up his chest wound with his free hand.

"Rinku has this won." I stated, accepting this fact.

Kuwabara quickly got up, kneeling from his spot in the grass. "Yipes! The _human's _up, too! What's he _made_ of?" apparently said human's resolve freaked the child out. "Dang!" using a bit of his chi, Rinku forced the Yo-Yos to tighten their hold on the orange haired human, causing him to fall flat on his face… Koto made it to 10.

"Who cares?! I can still fight!"

The young demon's eyes widen in fright. "I _believe _it! Never seen _anyone_ so _stubborn_!"

Standing up, Kuwabara pointed at Rinku. "Hey you! We'll settle this **later**!"

"Not likely, dude!" Rinku dashed away, not wanting to deal with our human teammate.

"I'll take the next one." Said Kurama, looking as calm as ever.

"Next up!"

"Kurama…" he turned, looking at me. I gestured with my head towards Hiei.

"Don't pull any punches out there. They gotta think twice about fighting us again." The tiny fire demon spoke, his voice low as he lectured the redhead.

"Naturally."

Kurama turned on his heel and met the gray-skinned man in the middle of the ring. "Hey… somethin' I've been wonderin'… Where does Kurama keep his Rose Whip?"

"In a simple little rosebud." Answered Hiei, humoring our human teammate.

Kuwabara turned to me. "I prefer seeds. They're easier to hide in one's hair, unlike a budding plant."

"In his hands, _any_ plant is a weapon." A tiny smirk tugged at the dark haired man's lips. "He can turn a weed along the street into a razor-sharp blade stronger than steel."

**"Kurama vs. Roto: Begin!"**

"I hear you live with a _human_." Roto spat out, as if it was something vile. "Hard for me to figure. You got a 'family' thing goin' there?" he chuckled softly, while Kurama continued to ignore him. "You'd be _sad_ if this human _died_, eh?!"

A large curved blade appeared from the top of Roto's left hand. "A weasel with a sickle." Said weasel charged forward, slicing in complete disorder, aiming for the redhead's midsection. He jumped over each swipe.

"Waste of time, this. Kurama's _way_ ahead." Yusuke shuffled around, clutching at my leg as he used my foot as a makeshift pillow. "As for you, _Kuwabara_, luck was just against you." The orange haired teen bristled at his words.

"You sound like you have a tiny crush on our favorite redhead, Hiei." I teased, grinning mischievously at him.

"Woman, do you want me to cut out your tongue?" he seethed, bristling next to me.

"In many cultures, the tongue symbolize a great many things, such as sexual wants… So are you saying that you are sexually attracted to me?" the tan skin of his cheeks turned a faint pink, as he glowered.

Kurama appeared behind Roto. "You're _adequate_, but little else. I'll end this quickly." He was posed to snap the lower class demon's neck.

_"I own your mother's life… Shuichi Minamino."_

He stilled at the sound of his human name. It gave Roto enough time to strike at Kurama, slicing his cheek. Blood started trickling from the long cut on his sun kissed cheek.

"Why'd he slow down?!" asked Kuwabara, looking stunned. I silently stood there, grinding my teeth together in anger.

In Roto's free hand was a button of some kind. "Heh heh… see this?" he held it up for all to see. "My familiars are stalking your mom…" he giggled nasally, making me want to stab out my eardrums. "… And they'll d_evour_ her if I press this _switch_."

_**"LAME! YOU SUCK, ROTO! BARELY A D-CLASS, I'D SAY!"**_ I slapped my forehead, hearing Rin's voice trailing down to us. By the how Roto sneered; I can tell he heard the young pup's words.

"Oh my…" rubbing at my temples, I shot a bit of energy up towards them, as a silent warning to keep their mouths shut.

"Bein' such a _devoted_ 'son'… you wouldn't like that." Roto chuckled, smiling eerily as Kurama dropped his fighting stance. "I see…" the hand blade disappeared. "… You get my drift…" he landed a punch to the redhead's face, continuously beating him to a pulp. "… Kurama, you _human lover_ you!" his foot slipped, causing him to stumble to the side as he flicked a pebble in retaliation.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stared in question at the tiny stone. "It's just barely bigger than…" I frowned, pressing my lips together in a tight line.

"A little _pebble_?" Roto laughed. "A _modest_ show of defiance?" He went into full-blown manic laughter. "Well, _forget it_! No more, not even a **pebble's** worth! Clasp your hands _behind_ you! You're my _punching bag_, got it? _**Got it, punk**_?!"

Looking refine, yet defiant, the handsome redhead clasped his hands behind his back, head held high as he stared down his slender nose at the dishonorable demon. "Just what are you thinking, Red?" I mused to myself, noticing at how focused – yet unfocused – Hiei has been since Roto pulled out his little switch.

"Ooh, scary. Okay, fight me if you _want_…" Roto began. "… But you do _and_ I'll _push_ the button, I guarantee."

Kuwabara looked uneased. "What's _wrong_ with him?! He's leaving himself _completely open_!"

I shook my head in disagreement. "I have a sickening feeling that this is all a ruse, to lull Roto in to a false sense of security."

"Heh… but you _won't_ fight, will you? You're such a sweet li'l **momma's** boy." The lower class apparition smirked, seeming to think he had this in the bag.

"I hate cheaters…" mumbled Yusuke, still sound asleep, his face pressed against my ankle.

"You might sever my left arm with your whip, but… the finger might _flinch_ and… **press**!" he cackled joyously. _**"Right, punk?"**_

"I have to admit, that's a pretty hot look…" was my offhanded comment, trying to ease the tension with my comments. Kuwabara gave me an incredulous look.

"… I like it." Roto continued punching and kicking our teammate, who just stood there, staring stony face at his adversary. "This is what I call **fun**!" a right hook across the face. "Beating on a guy who _can't_ fight back! Yeah!" but it did not last long, the entertainment soon dying. "Scum…" Roto's gray hand-blade was back. "That _look_ in your eye… I don't like it. Look _scared_, punk… Got it?" the tip of the flesh blade was pressed under the other cut, drawing upward to form a sideways 'X' on Kurama's handsome face. **"STOP… LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT!"** he shouted, blood spraying across the ground. "_Now_ I'm in a real _bad mood_." Sweat started trickling down his face in nervousness. "You'd better do somethin' _about_ it… or else."

"Why doesn't he do anything?" questioned Kuwabara, looking worried.

"Bow down and lick my shoe." The ashen gray skinned fool stood on one foot, his left raised in the air. "Once it's clean, I'll cut your _head_ off. That's my offer. After that, maybe I _won't_ press the button. Can you _refuse?_ Course not. Your _**mommy's life's**_ on the line." The cackle returned.

_"I refuse."_ Kurama spoke softly, removing his hands from behind his back, dusting off his white outfit.

"Come again?"

"**Enough. Push** the button." A chill ran down my spine. If my tail was out, I knew it would bristle from his tone.

Apprehensive by his tone of voice, Roto started giggling as a means to calm his nerves. "Did I _hear_ you right? _**Push the button**_?! You hypocrite, you're no different from _us_ after all! This is all it takes… For you to go demonic again!"

"Kurama has a big more class than you weaklings." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

**"Push it."**

"Fine, I'll push it! We're all bloodthirsty demons here, right?!" not bloody likely.

Before he could even attempt, Roto's body froze. A gentle breeze carried a once familiar scent towards us. "Oh my…"

"My hand… c-can't _move_…!"

Kurama took the switch out of Roto's motionless hand. "I'll repeat… What I've said so often before…" he began, a tiny grin in place. "… That what seems the easy way out… is usually the most **dangerous.** You tried coercion, so I countered it…" crossing his left arm over his chest, Kurama supported his right elbow as he cradled his chin with his right hand. "… By planting a _deadly vetch_ seed on you. The roots have spread through your body, immobilizing you…"

I instantly thought of the tiny pebble. "Clever, Kurama! It was barely bigger than the seed itself, just large enough to cause a distraction from the other being embedded into his flesh!" I was in awe.

"When I say a certain word, the plant will grow at an _**explosive**_ rate. I _enjoy_ facing lowlifes like you. It allows me to be as _brutal_ as I want." Another shiver ran down my spine, but it was a pleasant shiver.

**"NO! DON'T SINK TO MY LEVEL! I LIKE NICE GUYS! I DO! I WAS JUST KID…"**

Kurama simply looked over his shoulder, sending the demon a cold glance, muttering only one word. **"Die."** Plants erupted out of Roto, going along his whole torso, as he fell to the ground. Dead. The plants soon bloomed into some of the most beautiful flowers that I have not seen in quite a few number of years. "What irony that the _lowest_ of Knave's blood grows the _loveliest_ flowers…"

Yusuke had let go of my leg, rolling a bit away in his sleep, as the red haired man went over to the demon corpse, plucking one of the beautiful blossoms. "What a marvelous performance, Kurama!"

"Well… that one is certainly over… The score is tied 1-to-1!" announced Koto.

"What a fool, so intent on proving himself he couldn't notice your moves." Hiei scoffed. "Don't worry about his demon friend… He vanished the moment Roto died."

"Then you knew…" Kurama stated, moving over to me, the lilac colored demon flower held out for me. "A lovely demon flower, for an equally lovely demon…" my cheeks pinked at his words as he went around me, using the stem of the flower to make an improvised hair tie. Gathering the long strands at the base of my neck, he tied the stem before allowing my hair to sway back into place.

"It's lovely, Kurama. Thank you." With a small smile, I fingered the soft petals. Leaning up, I pressed a feathery kiss to the faintly bleeding cut. "Do you wish for me to heal it?"

* * *

_**spoiled princez** _I deeply enjoy your reviews. You are one of the few who tell me what they would like to see for future chapters, so yay! You get more Suggestive Moriko, along with some KuraMori fluff. Also, got Rin being annoying... lol. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Instincts and Black Dragons

"If you insist." He did not seem to mind that I licked his wound clean, as he pushed his ruby hair out of the way to allow me better access. For some reason, he awoke my animal instincts, to the point I had to hold myself back from nuzzling my nose against the underside of his chin. Once it was cleaned, I pulled out a small little jar, and applied a soft blue colored ointment on the 'X' shaped cut.

**"Next contestants!"**

Zeru looked itching for a fight. "Hiei, by all means, please try and not ruin that tunic. It took me a whole week to stitch together." The fire apparition just casted me a single glance before jumping onto the stone ring.

"I thought _he_ was team captain."

"Meaning those other three are _tougher'n_ him?!"

"No… he's definitely the _powerhouse_ of that crew." Hiei informed the two men, the Masked Fighter stood off to the side, being silent as normal. "Like most teams, they probably drew lots for fight order." Tacking off his white scarf, he allowed it to flutter to the grassy ground. "I'll take him I want to get back at him for making fools of us yesterday."

Scoffing, I stashed the tiny jar up my large sleeve. "Men and their egos… I swear…"

"I see you use _flames_…" he was stating a fact. "I checked that cup. It looked like it had been sliced by a blade, but the edges were melted. You lack **refinement**."

Zeru simply looked down his nose at Hiei, acting as if he was superior to the vertically challenged apparition. "What's it matter? I don't take criticism from a belly-crawlin', Jagan _rodent_." The match started shortly after, and the blond demon allowed his aura to burn hotly, creating a roaring inferno. "Impressed? You _should_ be! A mouse like you could never in his _**whole life**_ summon _this much_ energy."

Hiei was far from impressed. He looked down right **bored**. "Enough talk. Move." Zeru scoffed, charging quickly, his burning fist going right through our teammate's chest. The flaming fist was enough to send Hiei flying through the air in a giant ball of fire.

"That was quick!" shouted Kuwabara, looking stunned.

"Heh… hardly worth… gettin' out of bed for that." Scoffed Zeru, looking proud of himself.

"Cocky bastard! Don't think so lowly of our teammate!" Kurama gripped my hips to halt any movement.

Zeru narrowed his tiny eyes at me in disgust, eyeing me up and down. "Women should be seen and never heard."

"You're not bad. Pity I have to kill you. However…"

The fair-haired man was surprised as the dark voice crooned lowly behind him. "Y-You _withstood my demonic fire_?" he turned, facing the source of the voice. _**"That's not possible!"**_

"Heh— you now know **otherwise**." Hiei smirked, his Jagan eye glowing brightly. "Rejoice! To you goes the honor of being the first in the human world to fall to the **Dragon of the Darkness Flame**!" a dark, black, fire-like aura surrounded him before being channeled into his right arm. "I admit, I haven't completely _tamed_ it! But I _will_ in very short order!" the flame-like aura even formed a black dragon around his arm. "My right arm should be enough for this. I'm afraid my control is meager…" I had to raise my arms up to sort of block my face from the power. "See? This is _**real**_ pyromancy… _True evil_ that your match play lacks!" the flames ate away at Hiei's black undershirt, leaving his chest completely bare to the world. A few women in the crowd even fanned themselves at the sight.

"Damn, it's fucking hot!" even Kuwabara acknowledged the heat.

Undoing my sash, I removed my changpao, fanning myself. "And it's only going to get hotter, too."

"You _scoffed_ at my Jagan… and **that's** something you'll _regret!_" I could not hear whatever Zeru had to say over the roar of the fire, as Koto fled for safety. _**"Here it comes!"**_ it roared loudly, like an actual dragon would, as it spiraled out of control right into Zeru. It forced the demon back, as its jaws tighten around his form, slamming him hard into the high wall that separated the spectators from the fighters.

"Oh my… the _wall_…" only thing that had been left was a dark smear on the stone, in the shape of the cocky demon. Koto thought it was best to just skip the count, announcing Hiei the winner.

Ignoring Hiei and Kuwabara's conversation, I eyed the next fighter. Kurama had let my hips go, as Koto called for the next fighters. Leaping up, I landed on the stone ring lightly, hardly making a sound. "Why aren't you a pretty little thing?" than man crooned darkly. He was possibly six feet tall, but built like Yusuke, with black hair that was buzzed on both sides, while the rest remained long. Across his nose was a scar that also crossed his cheeks, and hanging from his waist was an ornate pocket watch.

"Zaki vs. Moriko! Begin!" the cat demoness threw her arm down, signaling the beginning of our match.

Zaki gave me a mock bow, one arm tucked into his waist while the other was outstretched. "Ladies first."

"Why do you think I was waiting on you?" I sneered, narrowing my eyes at the sexist male. A low growl ripped from his chest at the questioning of his manliness. Charging forward, he aimed a jab at my face, having me back pedal and move my head side-to-side to avoid a direct hit. I kept my arms crossed behind me, silently working on a plan dealing with the leaves in my hands. Smiling, I ducked down low, sweeping his legs out before standing, dropping a few of the leaves as I went.

"Damn you, wench!" Zaki shouted, getting back to his feet, only to stare in confusion at the four women that stood before him, each with their own mocking grins in place. The three leaves I had dropped all transformed into duplicates of myself. I stood back, leaning an elbow on Koto's shoulder, as the three clones went to work. Apparently, Zaki was all brawn and no brain. The cat demoness laughed nervously at the show going on, possibly wondering how thick he could be. The three clones skidded across the ground, turning back into useless leaves. At the sight of me standing there, unscathed, Zaki glared. I stood normally, counting down inside my head, as he moved forward.

"Well, this was boring." I stopped toying with the leaf I had been fingering, throwing it at the tall man's head. As if it was a blade, the greenery was embedded into his skull… Killing him quickly. "Waste of effort, I say." I mumbled as Koto announced me as the winner.

"That's _enough_ for us, we _want out_!" cried the man in a tight green shirt.

"We came to _kill for fun_… An' fun this _**ain't**_!" shouted the other, pushing poor Rinku down in their haste to escape. Once they made it to the exit, did their heads go flying. Hoping down, I stood next to Kurama as we watched this new man enter.

He was taller than the last guy, at possibly 6'8"-6'9", wearing a black leather biker's vest with fur trimming. He had a blue stripe going over the bridge of his nose, a bit of dark facial scruff, and a bright blue mohawk that came out to two twin ponytails. "Fun's **best** when it's spiked wit' **danger.** These yeller swine-dogs spoiled **m' buzz**."

* * *

Decided to give Moriko a pathetic match, because she deserves some action... If Zaki wasn't such a sexist bastard, I'd think he'd be fairly attractive. -laughs- Too bad he's dead, yea?

Welp, back-to-back chapters. Aren't you guys lucky? If my Word trial doesn't run out this week, I'll try and get chapter 12 out, too.


End file.
